Accelerator en kuroinu
by asteriosvs bell
Summary: Accelerator es enviado a un mundo de fantasía para salvarlo.
1. capitulo 1

Petición de una diosa en apuros.

Después de los eventos que casi destruyen la totalidad de ciudad academia, Accelerator se encontraba descansando en su habitación del hospital.

La cual se encontraba con varios daños estructurares.

Ocasionados por la silenciosa "despedida" de Estelle, la nigromante junto con su Adonaí.

Él estaba recostado en su cama.

Después de los sucesos pasados, sus heridas se habían abierto, además de los múltiples cortes provocados es sus brazos a causa del poder extraño que usaba esa cosa con la que pelearon.

Se podía decir que su estado actual era lamentable y si eso no fuera suficiente estaba siendo regañado por Last Order la cual no dejaba de parlotear en ningún momento.

― necesitas descansar. ― dijo last order mientras levantaba un dedo ― si quieres que Misaka haga algo por ti, solo pídelo pero Misaka no escuchara si le dices que se marche, porque ella es molesta, dice Misaka mientras Misaka establece una línea de defensa por adelantado.

― Si…― dijo Accelerator mientras la miraba, después de unos segundos de vacilación añadió ― ¿podrías ir a comprarme una lata de café?, quiero la marca de la lata azul y roja, creo que lo venden en una tienda en el distrito catorce.

―de acuerdo dice Misaka mientas Misaka se va a cómprarlo mientras está emocionada por la importancia de su misión.

Ella se salió de la habitación mientas tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, feliz de que Accelerator le pidiera ayuda incluso si era para algo como comprar una lata de café, pero ella sabía que el café era una de las pocas cosas que a él le gustaban.

Accelerator al mirar a la niña salir de la habitación soltó un suspiro de cansancio.

Miro las vendas que tenía en sus brazos detenidamente.

―tch, ¿Cuánto tiempo más voy a estar atrapado en este hospital? ― se dijo mentalmente Accelerator mientras se recostaba con los brazos detrás de su cabeza y miraba al techo de la habitación― si sigo así me voy a oxidar.

Mientras pensaba eso se ladeó y cerro sus ojos para 30 segundos después de que su cabeza tocara la almohada dormirse, y poder descansar un rato antes de que la mocosa volviera.

X

X

X

X

Repentinamente una sensación de vacío se apodero de su cuerpo y se despertó abruptamente.

Miro alrededor, pero todo era oscuridad, su cuerpo se sentía caliente pero a la vez frío, el ambiente le transmitía una sensación de bienestar.

Repentinamente una luz de color blanco puro se empezó a acercar a él.

La luz era tan brillante que tuvo que cerrar los ojos por la intensidad de la luz.

Depuse de unos segundos la intensidad de la luz disminuyo, el albino lentamente abrió los ojos.

En donde estaba la luz ahora estaba una mujer, ella tenía una belleza que era imposible que fuera humana, incluso puso un poco incómodo a Accelerator.

Ella tenía el cabello dorado hasta la espalda, tenía una túnica de color blanco, era un blanco pulcro, como si estuviera libre de toda la suciedad del mundo.

Tenía una especie de corona hecha de plantas en su cabeza, le daban un toque de humildad, además de eso ella tenía un cuerpo perfecto, más allá de los estándares humanos, incluso con la túnica se podían apreciar las curvas de su bien definido cuerpo, pero lo que más llamo la atención de Accelerator fueron las orejas de la mujer, era puntiagudas, además sus ojos de color de un verde brillante.

Tenía accesorios por todo su cuerpo, unos brazaletes dorados en su muñecas.

Accelerator no pudo evitar preguntarse si él había muerto y ahora iba a ir al cielo, pero desecho esa idea tan estúpida rápidamente, si él fuera a morir era más que claro para el , que si existía algo llamado cielo por consecuencia tendría que existir el infierno, y ese era el lugar al cual el debería de ser mandado para pagar por todas las atrocidades que cometió.

Después pensó que si era una alucinación por los recientes daños ocasionados a así cerebro. Pero eso también era imposible, pues es mismo reviso sus vectores internos para verificar su situación.

Como si comprobara algo instintivamente llevo su mano a su cuello y pudo notar la gargantilla electrodo, sin ninguna duda pulso el botón de encendido.

Bip

Acompañando el sonido de encendido Accelerator tuvo acceso a la red Misaka, ahora podía realizar los cálculos para usar su habilidad.

Llevo su mano a su cabeza, ignorando a la diosa que estaba delante de él. Otra vez reviso sus vectores internos como los pulsos cerebrales y el flujo sanguíneo de su cerebro.

Había un poco daño en el lóbulo frontal, provocado por el disparo que recibió, y también algunos vasos sanguíneos dañados por su reciente actividad pero se estaba curando sin problemas.

Era poco probable que esto fuera una alucinación.

Además si tenía acceso a la red Misaka debía de significar que estaba en un lugar en donde la señal podía llegar.

Mientras él estaba totalmente metido en sí mismo la mujer de belleza inhumana hablo.

―lamento molestarte… ― dijo ella con una voz hermosa, era amable y Cortes además de tener un toque de dignidad, por alguna razón Accelerator tuvo la sensación de estar hablando con una Persona que estaba en la luz. ― soy Celestine, la diosa del mundo conocido como Eostia.

Accelerator se quedó quieto, por unos momentos, su cuerpo empezó a temblar.

La ahora autoproclamada diosa miro al chico con preocupación, ella sabía que lo que acababa de decir era algo muy impactante era normal que él estuviera impresionado, de repente un carcajada estallo desde las entrañas del chico.

— GYA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA

Después de seguir riendo por unos momentos más, se calmó y miro a la diosa con una sonrisa.

― ya veo debe de ser un sueño, ¿he?, maldición por un momento pensé que era algo más serio.

Con un toque de su dedo apago el electrodo.

La diosa confundida miro al chico antes de decidir hablar.

― esto no es un sueño, me temo que es muy real, Accelerator-kun, te he convocado, porque tengo una petición que hacerte ― ella se acercó más a un confundido Accelerator, cuando estaba a unos dos metros de él ella hablo mientras juntaba sus manos ―… por favor salva mi mundo.

Accelerator la miro por unos segundos incapaz de comprender lo absurdo de esta situación, el pensó que esto era un sueño, pero era tan real.

El pensó en la solicitud que ella le estaba haciendo "salvar un mundo", no importa como la miraras ese tenía que ser el trabajo de un héroe, no de un villano como él.

― para de hablar mierdas―dijo el mientras miraba a la diosa ―"salvar", con quien crees que estás hablando eh maldita, no me vengas con esa estupidez de salvar, ese es el trabajo de un héroe no de una basura como yo.

Dijo el en tono despectivo, mientras miraba fríamente a la diosa.

La diosa está sorprendida por las palabras del chico, ella solo conocía un poco de él, pero con solo eso ella podía entender el razonamiento del este chico. Ella miro el rostro del adolescente, en sus ojos podía ver que él no estaba jugando.

Pero para ella él era la última esperanza de su mundo, haciendo algo que era impensable que un dios hiciera ella se arrodillo en el suelo, si al vacío que se extendía debajo de ellos se le podía llamar de esa manera, ante la mirada asombrada de Accelerator.

Con voz suplicante ella realizo su petición una vez más.

― por favor, sé que lo que te pido es egoísta, pero… pero…. Por favor salva a mi mundo, te lo pido…

Parecía que su voz que iba a quebrar en cualquier momento, en su tono de voz se podía escuchar miedo, tristeza y desesperación.

Accelerator observo la petición con un poco de asombro, él siempre pensó que los dioses, eran seres arrogantes, pero ante él, sí la que estaba frente a él era verdaderamente una diosa, ella prácticamente se estaba humillando así misma para poder salvar a su mundo.

― tch, levante esto me estás poniendo nervioso― dijo el mientras desviaba la mirada para no ver los ojos húmedos de la diosa―pero como ya te dije, yo no puedo salvar a nadie, mi poder solo puede ser usado para destruir no puedo proteger a nadie más que a mí mismo.

La diosa lo miro, y dijo.

―se que lo que pido es egoísta y tienes todo el derecho de negarte… me odio a mí misma por tener que permite algo tan molesto…pero si no lo hago… mujeres… niñas… tendrán un destino horrible.

― ¿horrible? ― dijo Accelerator con tono indiferente.

― ellas… serán tratadas como esclavas sin importar la edad, serán… violadas.

― ¿¡Qué!?

Por un momento Accelerator se quedó en silencio después de escuchar, sin importar la edad, niñas serán violadas, ¿Qué clase broma es esta ?, ¿en qué clase de mundo de mierda podría pasar algo así?.

Era obvio que esto pasaba en su propio mundo, y para eso estaba la policía que se encargaba de esto… sin embargo era inútil ellos no podían ir tras todos los que realizaran dichos crímenes, claramente seguiría pasando, él mismo no podría salir y matar a todos los que hicieran esto pues el problema nunca se resolvería por más que se esforzara.

Esa es la clase de mundo podrido en el cual él vive, la ignorancia en una clase de bondad, las personas que viven en la luz pueden darse el lujo de hacer como si esto no pasara, ignorando el dolor ajeno pueden tener una vida buena vida. Pero él que vivía en la oscuridad sabía mejor que nadie lo podrido que esta el mundo, para poder sobrevivir en esa clase de mundo el tomo el camino de ser un villano.

El sabia esto era inútil luchar contra algo así… pero por la forma en que hablaba esta diosa parecía que eso se desarrollaría en una escala completamente distinta a lo que él podía siquiera imaginar.

― explícate ― dijo el mientras la miraba seriamente.

Ella suspiro antes de empezar a explicar

― Actualmente en mi mundo, Eostia, hay una guerra contra unos monstruos provenientes de un continente oscuro, desde hace cientos de años, los humanos y otras raza-

― oye, oye te dije que me dijeras lo importante, no me interesa escuchar la historia de tu maldita vida.

Dijo Accelerator un poco fastidiado por el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación.

La diosa se sorprendió por la interrupción y el tono de hablar de chico, normalmente cuando alguien está en su presencia se poner nerviosos y le hablan con mucho respeto, pero el pareciera haber olvidado que esta hablando con una diosa.

Ella no le molesta para nada la actitud del chico, eso hace más fácil explicar las cosas.

― Bien, actualmente hay una fuerza de mercedarios, llamados kuroinu, ellos tienen el plan de crear una nación del servicio.

Accelerator puso una cara de confusión, ¿nación de servicio?, que clase de mierda era esa, pero después de unir los puntos no tardó en darse cuenta de lo que significaba. Una mueca de desagrado aprecio en su rostro.

― ¿ha?, que clase de villano de tercera tiene un objetivo tan estúpido como ese

Él sabía qué clase de villano haría algo así, uno incluso más podrido que él.

Miro a la diosa que aún estaba arrodillada en el suelo, podía ver la desesperación en sus ojos.

― tch, porque tengo yo que hacer algo, ¿no eres una diosa?, no puedes resolverlo tú misma.

― Mi poder es limitado, no puedo intervenir directamente. Nunca había hecho algo como esto, si lo hago es porque vi el terrible mal que espera si dejaba que las cosa siguieran por el rumbo que van.

― ¿viste?, ¿acaso puedes ver el futuro?

― Si pero solo el de mi mundo. Por eso te pido que nos ayudes.

― ¿por qué yo?, estoy seguro que muchos héroes que estaría dispuesto a hacer algo así de molesto.

Dijo el albino casado de decir el motivo por el cuál el no era un buen candidato para salvar el mundo de l diosa.

― tu eres la única persona que puede ayudarnos, no conozco mucho de ti, pero por lo poco que he observado sé que eres alguien que puede proteger y salvar a los demás si se lo propone.

― Tch

Acelerador chasqueo la lengua, había varios problemas si aceptaba participar en algo tan descabellado como eso, primero está el hecho de que dejaría a last order sin protección.

Y segundo, pero no por eso menos importante, la batería solo duraba 15 minutos, si esos bastardos de kuroinu tenían planeado algo así, era probable que fueran miles, cientos de miles, el no tenía problemas para matarlos después de todo ese era el papel más apropiado para alguien con las manos llenas de sangre como el, pero era más que probable que su batería se acabara antes de que pudiera terminar con el trabajo. Además tenía sus dudas de que la red Misaka pudiera llegar hasta un mundo distinto.

La diosa miro al chico y de inmediato supo lo que lo afligía, como diosa ella podía observar los corazones de las personas con claridad.

― no te preocupes, por last order― dijo ella en tono de amable, Accelerator la miro con instinto asesino cuando menciona a la pequeña clon―… e-el tiempo fluye de manera distinta, mientras en mi mundo pasan años, en el tuyo apenas si serán segundos, además puedo ayudarte con el problema de ese artefacto que te ayuda a usar tus increíbles habilidades.

Accelerator escucho atentamente las palabras de la diosa.

Si era verdad, lo que decía, él podía saber por su tono que no estaba mintiendo.

Si bien es cierto que lo que pasa en ese mundo no tiene nada que ver con él, y no tampoco tiene ningún motivo para salvarlo, tampoco tiene ningún motivo para dejarlos a su suerte.

Además después de escuchar lo que les pasara si l no hace nada, le dejaría un mal sabor de boca.

Con un suspiro miro a la diosa.

―bien… iré y matare a todos esos pedazos de mierda, pero cuando acabe quiero que me mandes de regreso a mi mundo y nunca más me vuelvas a molestar.

El tomo su decisión, iba a ir esa basura de mundo y les mostraría a esas mierdas lo que ser un villano con de primera categoría.

La diosa sonrió con alegría al escuchar las palabras de su héroe, ella sabía que él no le gustaba esa etiqueta, pero para ella en su corazón el siempre seria el Héroe que los salvo.

― Muchas gracias― dijo ella mientas lágrimas de felicidad salían de sus ojos.

Accelerator la miro realmente ella era una diosa, parecía tener demasiadas emociones humanas.

Al final solo se encogió de hombros.

―Bien qué esperas mándame a ese mundo tuyo.

Ella asintió, un círculo mágico apareció debajo de los pies de Accelerator.

Él lo miro con curiosidad, sin darse cuenta de que la diosa acerco su mano a su cuello, más específicamente al electrodo, antes de que lo notara ella coloco su mano sobre la batería, en esta apareció una especia de sello.

― La energía de tu aparato, se recargara de manera automática, pero no mientras esta en uso, además tardara 30 minutos para recuperar su sarga completa.

Ella dijo mientras una luz iluminaba por completo al albino, de un momento a otro desapareció.

Dejado solo a la diosa con una sonrisa de alivio luego de poder hallar una salida la perdición de su mundo, solo espera que su reencarnación no haga nada que haga enojar al esper.

Entonces cayo en cuenta que le no le había dicho prácticamente nada de información a Accelerator acerca del mundo y de kuroinu, entro en pánico, pero después recordó que él era muy inteligente y de seguro podría encontrar una manera de solucionarlo.


	2. capítulo 2

El pueblo de Tamus, siempre ha sido un pueblo pacífico, pero debido su ubicación siempre había sido víctima de ataque de parte de los monstruos, provenientes del sur del continente en donde se encontraba la llamada "fortaleza oscura".

Sin embargo siempre habían sido defendido por las fuerzas del reino, más específicamente las fuerzas Feoh, donde la princesa Alicia era la encargada de proteger este territorio.

Pero los mercenarios contratados por el reino repentinamente se marcharon, sin decir nada dejando solos e indefensos a los residentes del pueblo, ellos habían planeado irse del pueblo antes de que pasara una tragedia, pero lamentablemente no fue posible para ellos.

En la actualidad el pueblo se encontraba siendo atacado por ogros, criaturas de aspecto humanoide, de unos 2 metros de alto, con un color de piel verde.

Los aldeanos intentaron defenderse lo mejor que podían, pero ellos solo se dedicaban a las actividades de campo por lo que ellos nunca tendrían la mínima posibilidad de victoria.

Los ogros habían matado a casi todos los hombres del pueblo, solo quedaban los niños que estaban escondidos en un refugio, pero las mujeres que los ogros lograron capturar fueron reunidas en el centro del pueblo.

Los ogros que solo usaban trozos andrajosos de tela para cubrirse, miran a las mujeres con ojos lujuriosos.

Ellas estaban desesperadas, no era un misterio lo que les ocurría a las mujeres que eran capturadas por estos monstruos.

Bria es una chica normal de 15 años de edad, residente de este pueblo, ella es una chica normal, incluso se le pude considerar como bonita. Pero aparte de eso no tiene algo que la haga destacar de todas las demás personas.

Ella desde pequeña tuvo que volverse responsable de sí misma y de su hermana 5 años menor que ella. Su madre fue raptada por los monstruos cuando ella apenas tenía 7 años, quedo al cuidado de si abuela desde ese momento, la cual ya estaba muy anciana como para cuidarlas apropiadamente.

Ella tuvo que aprender a ser independiente para no causarle muchos problemas a su abuela, aprendió todo lo necesario para poder ser de utilidad, en vez de jugar como los demás niños de su edad, ella aprendió a cocinar y trabajar en el campo.

Aun así ella nunca se lamentó de su situación, ella siempre mostraba una sonrisa, sin importar lo que pasara, su abuela murió hace dos años, ella lloro, como lo haría cualquiera que tenga un corazón.

Pero no dejo que eso la detuviera, aún tenía a su hermana, ella decidió que no lloraría más y se esforzaría por ella.

Fue difícil, incluso sintió ganas de darse por vencida varias veces, pero ella logro salir adelante.

Ella siempre pensaba cosas como, "si me esfuerzo la suficiente podre hacer lo que sea". "ahora es difícil, pero en el futuro será mejor, seguro", "todo estará bien".

Se repitió tanto estas palabras que en algún momento dejaron de tener sentido para ella.

Ahora en su situación actual, está a punto de tener el mismo destino que su madre, ella oculto a su hermana en su cabaña, pero era probable que ella fuera descubierta y entonces… ya no importaría nada.

Uno de los ogros la lanzo junto a las demás mujeres del pueblo.

Ella gruño de dolor al caer sobre el suelo. Sus rodillas se rasparon contra el suelo y empezaron a sangrar.

Los taparrabos desgastados que tenía los ogros hacían poco para ocultar sus erecciones.

Ella sintió ganas de vomitar por la horrible vista. (Yo también cuando vi el primer capítulo)

No pudo evitar pensar en su corazón, "¿por qué? ", ¿porque me pasa esto a mí?, yo nunca he molestado a nadie, he hecho mi mejor esfuerzo para vivir, entonces … ¿por qué tiene que acabar de esta manera?.

Ella se había rendido, solo espera que su hermana pudiera escapar Y lograra tener una buena vida.

Sin embargo en un mudo de cruel como este ese era un pensamiento demasiado ingenuo.

X

X

X

Si no fuera suficiente con ser llamado por una supuesta diosa, y terminar accediendo a una petición absurda como salvar al mundo de una "nación del servicio", en donde las mujeres serán usadas como esclavas sexuales.

Accelerator ahora se encuentra a unos 3 mil metros de altura, lo único que ve debajo de él es un inmenso bosque.

Mientras cae en picada no puede evitar pensar en lo ridícula que es la situación actual en la que se encuentra.

De manera rápida se examina a sí mismo, la ropa que está usando en una bata de hospital, las vendas que tenía antes todavía están en sus manos y su cabeza, por el momento decide dejarlas.

Mira a un lado y ve el bastón que el normalmente usa para caminar desde que recibió el disparo en la cabeza cayendo a un lado de él. La diosa debió de haberlo transportado junto con él, lo cual le ahorraba algunos problemas, estiro su mano y lo tomo rápidamente.

Mira hacia abajo a un faltan unos segundos antes de que él llegara a la tierra.

Se dedica analizar todo lo que sabe hasta el momento.

Primero: su batería según lo que dijo esa diosa, ahora se recargara de manera automática, si tarda 30 minutos en cargar completamente el supone que incluso si no usa toda la batería se recargara, por ejemplo si solo usa unos 3 minutos, y apaga el electrodo tardara 6 minutos en volver a estar completamente cargado, esa era la teoría que ññ tenía, la comprobaría después.

Segundo: deshacerse de las basuras, él no sabía dónde estaban ni cuáles eran las estrategias del grupo llamado kuroinu, pero ¿eso importaba?, solo tenía que masacrarlos, un grupo que pretende una meta tan estúpida debe de ser algo famoso, simplemente encontrar a alguien que le diga dónde está su base para ir a matarlos. Rápido y fácil.

Lo que verdaderamente le interesaba era si podía mantener los cambios a su electrodo, cuando regrese a su mundo de esa manera podría proteger mejor a last order.

Cuando estaba punto de llegar al suelo encendió su electrodo con un pequeño sonido. Su cuerpo perdió velocidad de caída y aterrizo de manera segura en el suelo.

Miro hacia los lados, lo único visible era un frondoso y enorme bosque.

Mientras caía Accelerator logro ver lo que parecía un pequeño pueblo estaba ubicado a unos cuantos kilómetros de distancia, o al menos eso es lo que parecía debido a la distancia no podía decir apropiadamente que era, pero era lo único que destacaba en el enorme bosque, el recordando la dirección de este decidió no perder tiempo e ir rápidamente hacia ese lugar.

Si se ponía serio el podía llegar a ese pueblo en tan solo unos segundos, pero decido tomarse su tiempo para poder observar este nuevo mundo, aun con eso solo tardaría unos minutos en llegar, así de aterradora era la velocidad de desplazamiento que poseía al usar su poder.

Un sonido de impacto resonó por el bosque, en donde antes se encontraba el albino, ahora solo quebrada un cráter.

Accelerator estaba ahora unos 40 de metros por encima del bosque. Miro hacia delante dos tornados se formaron repentinamente detrás de su espalda, estos lo impulsaron hacia delante, cambiando los vectores de la gravedad sobre su cuerpo redujo su peso, para poder ir más rápido, en pocos segundos Accelerator se encontraba volando a una velocidad de 400 km/h.

X

X

X

X

Un grito resonó en los oídos de Bria, ella de inmediato reconoció la voz.

Su corazón parecía detenerle, ella cerro los ojos con fuerza, como si con eso ella pudiera evitar la realidad de lo que estaba pasando.

Pero los gritos no se detuvieron. Claro que no ella podía cerrar los ojos pero eso no detendría lo que estaba pasando.

Entonces ella experimento la desesperación absoluta.

Bria los ojos lentamente miro en la dirección de lo que antes era su hogar, del interior salió un ogro sosteniendo a una niña de unos 10 años de con el color de cabello negro y ojos cafés, tenía un listón que ataba su cabello.

Su visión se volvió borrosa.

Su corazón comenzó a doler… más de lo que nunca antes podía haber sufrido, una sensación de impotencia y odio surgió.

Impotencia por no poder esconder mejor a su hermana…por no tener el poder para salvarla…por tener que ver lo que pasaba.

Ella intento librarse de los brazos del ogro que la estaba reteniendo. Pero era inútil nada de que ella pudiera hacer cambiara lo que estaba pasando, sin importar cuanto se esfuerce o luche ya está decidió.

El ogro observo a la dirección en donde la humana que él iba a violar estaba mirando con desesperación.

Entonces observó como otro ogro estaba sosteniendo a otra humana, y noto que la humana que él tenia y la que tenía el otro ogro, se perecían. Con su limitado intelecto no tardó en darse cuenta de que ambas deberían de ser familiares.

Una idea abominable y cruel paso por su cabeza.

Tomo a la humana, y la sostuvo de su cabeza, entonces el la obligo a mirar en la dirección donde estaban a punto de violar a su familiar.

Podía ver las lágrimas que salían de los ojos de la chica, él observaba todo esto con gran alegría.

Ella grito desde el fondo se su corazón sintió como si su garganta se desgarrara.

―(alguien por favor…)

El ogro tomo el cuerpo e la niña y la coloco en el suelo, ella llora y con todas sus fuerzas intentaba alejarlo.

―(…haga algo, no me importa que me pisoteen y me violen…)

El ogro fácilmente sometió a la joven, acerco su mano para quitarle la ropa.

―(pero… pero… por favor alguien … )

Las demás mujeres chillaban a su alrededor, todas ellas estaba a punto de ser violadas, por unos monstruos asquerosos como son los ogros.

―(no importa quién sea….)

Entonces a su mente llego un recuerdo su de una época dura, cuando pensaba que ya no pido dar nada más, pero las palabras amables y genuinas de su pequeña hermana la habían salvado, "siempre me quedare a tu lado, one-chan…y algún día cuando sea mayor abriremos una tienda de dulces y podremos comerlos todo el día", dijo su hermanita con una sonrisa.

―( …Ayude a mi hermana)

Crak

El desagradable sonido de huesos siendo rotos se escuchó.

Un fuerte sonido de algo siendo estampado contra un muro siguió inmediatamente.

Repentinamente ella abrió lo ojos en asombro. Miro como una silueta de un chico muy delgado está parado junto a su hermana la cual se encontraba en el suelo a un llorando, pero ahora también miraba desconcertada a la persona parada en frente de ella.

Sus ropas eran extrañas, además tenía un bastón en su mano derecha, al parecer él no podía caminar correctamente y usaba ese bastón como apoyo.

El ogro que estaba a punto de violarla, estaba a varios metros de ellos, esta clavado contra uno de los muros de las cabañas, sus extremidades estaban rotas, y en posiciones claramente no naturales.

La sangre está chorreando desde sus heridas.

Sin embargo aún seguía con vida. Esto se podía considerar como un milagro, peor no era así, Accelerator calculo el daño exacto para dejarlo fuera de combate, pero para dejarlo con vida, ahora se retorcería de dolor durante horas, sin duda era un muerte horrible y cruel, digna de una basura.

Accelerator miro con desinterés a los demás ogros que estaban sometiendo a las demás mujeres.

Todos por ogros miraron al humano que al parecer había logrado derrotar a uno de su compañeros.

Las mujeres ven a este chico con esperanza, ellas en su estado actual no podían comprender que era lo que estaba pasando, pero si ese chico había podio matar a uno de los ogros de una manera tan brutal, tal vez ella un tenían esperanzas.

Y ellas se aferrarían a esa esperanza.

En total había unos 11 ogros, y unas 20 mujeres, algunas de la cuales estaban atadas.

El albino recordó las palabras de la diosa, acerca de los monstruos demoniacos que tenían una guerra con los humanos de este mundo.

Supuso que estas criaturas eran esos monstruos, él estaba en este mundo para acabar con kuroinu, pero no es como si se fuera a quedar parado viendo como estos pedazos de basura violaban a esas mujeres.

Realmente él se había ablandado por pasar demasiado tiempo junto a last order ... era probable. El anteriormente no hubiera pensado en mover un dedo por estas mujeres, pero ahora… él cambio un poco.

Suspiro antes de empezar a caminar hacia los demás ogros.

― Bien. ― se dijo más a si mismo que a los que lo rodean, resignándose a que esto podría hacer ver como un héroe― esto podría se molestó pero supongo que simplemente…. Los asesinare.

Dijo con una sonrisa que parecía digna de un monstruo.

Uno de los ogros observo al humano, su apariencia lo hace ver como un debilucho, era muy delgado y pálido.

Los ogros tenían una altura más grande que la de él, por unos 50 cm, él pudo ver a uno de sus compañeros casi muerto, pero no vio quien hizo eso, su razonamiento le impedía pensar que el humano que caminaba hacia ellos fuera el responsable de eso.

Con una sonrisa tomo su enorme hacha que usa para la batalla.

― ¿huh?, ya veo así que quieres jugar eh― dijo Accelerator con una sonrisa al ver a los ogros tomar sus armas y dejar a las mujeres que tenían atrapadas. ― GYA HA HA HA

Accelerator rió de manera desquiciada.

Uno de los ogros balanceo su hacha hacia él.

Sus brazos fueron rotos en un instante.

― haaaa, ¿Qué clase de ataque fue ese?, ― dijo Accelerator con una sonrisa arrogante ― si vas a hacer algo…entonces… ¡¡HAZ ALGO COMO ESTO!!.

El puño de Accelerator se dirigió a hacia el pecho del ogro, su brazo lo atravesó como si estuviera hecho de mantequilla, no perdió el tiempo y redirigió la corriente sanguínea, como resultado la sangre salió volando por todos lados, pareciera mentira que ni una sola gota de sangre toco a Accelerator .

El cuerpo o lo que quedaba del cuerpo del ogro cayó al suelo, en un enorme charco de sangre.

Accelerator miro a los demás ogros, una sonrisa inhumana apareció en su pálido rostro.

Dio un paso adelante, los ogros tal vez por instinto dieron una hacia atrás.

Accelerator sonrió, el suelo debajo de sus pies exploto mientras se lanzaba hacia delante directo hacia los ogros.

Lo que pasó a continuación, difícilmente podría llamarse una batalla, o incluso una confrontación, los ogros fueron masacrados unilateralmente. Ellos no pudieron hacer nada en contra del humano, ni siquiera su brutal fuerza y superioridad física respecto a los humanos los ayudo.

Durante unos minutos los gritos y chillidos de dolor se escucharon por todo el pueblo.

Una vez todos los ogros fueron masacrados, Accelerator miro a su alrededor.

Él estaba parado en medio de lo que parecían bultos de carne, que ni siquiera parecían lo que una vez fueron.

Suspiro antes de apagar su electrodo, actualmente que quedaba unos 5 minutos de batería.

Ahora podrá comprobar su teoría, en 20 minutos como máximo, su batería estaría totalmente cargada.

Se sentó en el suelo y se recargo de la pared de una de las cabañas del pueblo, mientras esperaba que pasaran los 20 minutos, y de paso que las mujeres dejaran de llorar y se tranquilizaran.

Miro a las mujeres las cuales estaban llorando en el suelo.

Miro a su alrededor al parecer los ogros habían matado a todos los hombres de este lugar, sus cadáveres estaba tirados por todo el suelo.

Suspiro con molestia, estas mujeres habían experimentaron muchas cosas en poco tiempo, tardarían un tiempo en reponerse.

Una de las mujeres se levantó lentamente, ella miro como él de manera brutal mato a lo ogros, en pocas palabras él las había salvado, ella quería darle las gracias ahora que estaba más calmada.

Se acercó con paso tembloroso.

― g-gracias por salvarnos.

― no deberías de confiar tan fácilmente en los demás― dijo fríamente mientras la miraba, los humanos son muy vulnerables cuando son salvados de situaciones de peligro o cuando han experimentado algo traumatizante , inconscientemente bajan sus defensas cuando creen que alguien los ha salvado. Claramente ese es un error a los ojos del esper.

Ella lo miro con desconcierto por las palabras que estaba diciendo.

Él solo podía suspirar, era poco probable que el obtuviera información de ella en su estado actual, el miedo y pánico aún estaba demasiado frescos, ella no serían de utilidad, lo mejor sería que ellas descansaran.

Se levantó de donde estaba sentado.

― Bien, ¿quien es el líder de este lugar?

Pregunto el mientras caminaba apoyado por su bastón hacia el centro del pueblo en donde estaba atadas algunas mujeres.

La mujer se sobre salto por las palabras de acelerador, de sus ojos rojos por llorar, volvieron a salir

lágrimas.

― E-el está muerto, t-todos los hombres están muertos, mi esposo y mi hijo― ella llevo sus manos a su boca mientras caía de rodillas.

Accelerator sabía que lo que ella necesitaba escuchar eran cosas como "todos está bien ahora".

Pero por desgracia él no es el tipo de persona que dice tales palabras.

Incluso si llena la cabeza de ella de esas palabras, los muertos continuaran muertos, el dolor seguirá ahí.

― ¿ y bien? ― dijo el llamando la atención de la mujer― ¿qué es lo que vas a hacer ahora?, ¿vas a seguir llorando?, ¿crees que eso ayudara en algo, cambiara algo?... ¿esas de ahí…?― dijo el mientas apuntaba a 2 chicas en específico una de unos 15 años y otra de unos 10 que estaban ayudando a las demás mujeres― ¿esperas mostrar lo patética que eres frente a esas mocosas?

Esas pocas palabras resonaron en su corazón, ella sentía dolor, pero ahora no podía darse el lujo de revolcarse en el suelo, esas chicas más jóvenes que ella que habían pasado por lo mismo, deberían de haber sentido más miedo que ella.

Ella pudo observar como Bria acercaba sus manos temblorosas para ayudar a una de las mujeres.

Ella abrió sus ojos en asombro, este chico tenía razón, ella quería llorar, y lo haría una vez todos estuvieran a salvo, es por lo que su esposo he hijo dieron sus vidas para que la gente del pueblo está bien.

Se levantó, dio una reverencia al chico, y se dirigió con los demás para poder apoyarlos.

Accelerator llego al centro del pueblo en donde estaba las mujeres atadas, ya habían pasado los 20 minutos, y como el supuso su batería estaba totalmente cargada. Activo su poder y usando el viento mando cuchillas que cortaron las cuerdas que tenían cautivas a las chicas.

Después de eso simplemente se sentó a esperar que las cosas se tranquilizaran.

X

X

X

Unas cuantas horas después, en la noche.

Accelerator se encontraba en una cabaña que le habían prestado para que descansara.

La mayoría de las mujeres se habían recuperado lo mejor posible, la mayoría de ellas se habían acomodado para pasar la noche juntas en un almacén lo suficiente mente grande.

Los cuerpos fueron reunidos en el centro del pueblo, dado que no tenía tiempo para cavar sus tumbas tuvieron que incinerarlos.

Alguien toco la puerta de su habitación.

La puerta rechina cuando fue abierta.

La mujer de antes había entrado a su habitación.

― buenos noches, antes no me pude presentar de manera apropiada, me llamo Vanesa ― dijo ella cortésmente.

― ¿Qué quieres? ― dijo sin ganas de perder tiempo el #1 de ciudad academia.

― Bueno primero que nada me gustaría saber su nombre.

―… Accelerator

― Accelerator-sama... ― murmuro ella― … bueno he venido a informarle que mañana a primera hora tenemos planeado emprender un viaje a la ciudad de Feoh…la mayoría de ellas no quiere permanecer en un lugar con tan amargos recuerdos.

Lo último lo dijo mientras miraba al suelo.

Accelerator no sabía mucho de este mundo, por lo que decido que el iría con ellas a esa ciudad, y hay buscaría información de kuroinu.

― bien, iré con ustedes.

― ¿enserio? ― dijo ella con asombro, en el camino podían encontrarse con muchos peligros, por lo que tener a alguien como Accelerator les daría más tranquilidad a todas. Ella no sabía quién era el o que era lo que él quería, pero las había salvado y eso era lo único que importaba. El solo asintió―bien, según nuestros cálculos el viaje tomara unos 4 días.

― ¿4 días?, he ― dijo accelerator mientras miraba al techo de su habitación, cuatro días era mucho tiempo, pero dado que según la diosa el tiempo no trascurría en su mundo no importaba demasiado cuanto tiempo se tardara para eliminar a kuroinu. Claro que él lo haría lo más rápido posible ― avísame cuando sea hora.

Ella asintió antes de salir de la habitación.

Dejando solo a Accelerator. El solo se acostó en su cama y se durmió hoy había sido un día muy molesto.

Al día siguiente.

El sonido de las aves catando despertó a Accelerator.

Por la luz que entraba por la ventana podía decir que faltaba poco para que el sol saliera completamente.

Se levantó de la cama, estiro sus brazos, acerco sus manos a su cabeza, noto las vendas en su cabeza.

Aun no se recuperaba por completo, probablemente el doctor con cara de rana lo sermonaria si supiera lo que está haciendo.

―bueno, supongo que llamare a esto una rehabilitación.

Pensó el mientras se quitaba las vendas de su cabeza y las tiraba a una lado.

Decidió dejar los vendajes de los brazos de los brazos por ahora.

Se colocó las pantuflas, que usaba cuando estaba en el hospital.

Tomo su bastón moderno recargado a un lado de la cama, y se levantó dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

Una vista bastante interesante lo recibió afuera.

Las mujeres estaban yendo de un lado para otro acomodando sus cosas y organizándose, había unas 6 carretas ordenadas en fila, con dos caballos delante de cada una.

Había unos cuantos niños corriendo de un lado para otro.

Al parecer ellos se habían ocultado en un refugio especial. (nota: Bria no pudo llevar a su hermana a ese refugio)

En total deberían de ser unas 20 mujeres unos 6 niños.

Vanesa se acercó rápidamente hacia él.

― ya despertó, accelerator-sama

El solo asintió.

― bueno, nos iremos en unos minutos, por favor venga― ella se dirigió a una de las carretas, Accelerator suspiro y la siguió, cuando llegaron ella le indico que subiera a la parte de atrás — usted viajará en esta carreta.

El interior de la carreta, había un tablón en ambos lados, al parecer servían como asientos, en esta podían ir con facilidad unas 6 personas.

Accelerator se recostó y coloco sus manos detrás de su cabeza.

Mientras esperaba que todos estuvieran listos, otras dos personas se metieron a la carreta, eras las mismas mocosas que ayudaran a todos después de que el acabara con esos ogros.

La mayor de ellas tenía una edad similar a la suya.

Tenía el cabello largo sueltos, de color negro, la llegaba hasta media espalda, estaba usando un vestido de una pieza que le llegaba hasta por debajo de las rodillas, sus ojos eran de color café, no había nada especial en ella.

La niña tenía prácticamente la misma apariencia solo que más infantil, y el cabello atado por un listón azul.

Ellas se sorprendieron cuando lo vieron sentado.

Pero no dijeron nada y se sentaron un poco alejadas de él.

El viaje comenzó unos pocos minutos después.

Durante unas horas se alejaron del pueblo, sin embargo parecía que sin importar por cuanto tiempo siguieran, el bosque nunca terminaría.

A medio día se detuvieron para descansar y comer.

Después reanudaron el viaje.

Esa fue a rutina que siguieron por tres días.

En todo ese tiempo accelerator nunca hablo con esas dos chicas que estaban a su lado.

Algunas de las mujeres y niños le agradecieron por salvarles, claro que Accelerator solo desviaba la mirada como si no le importara.

El ultimo día cuando estaban preparándose para acampar y dormir.

Vanesa le llevo la cena a Accelerator, era una sopa con pan.

Él estaba sentado en una roca alegado de todos los demás. No le agrado la idea de estar rodeado de gente, dado que siempre había estado solo esta situación lo ponía incómodo aunque el nunca lo admitirá.

Escucho el sonido de pasos, volteo hacia atrás, Vanesa tenía un tazón.

Tenía que admitir que lo único bueno de este mundo era la comida, no sabía si era debido a que lo único que había probado era la comida congela que se vendía en ciudad academia, o que esta mujer tenía unas habilidades culinarias dignas de un chef.

Pero la comida realmente era buena.

― Buenas noches, accelerator-sama, aquí está su cena.

Accelerator solo asintió y tomo la comida de las manos de la mujer.

―es probable que mañana lleguemos a la ciudad de Feoh.

― Ya veo…― fue lo único que dijo mientras continuaba metiendo comida a su boca

― …pero no es como si nuestros problemas se fueran a acabar… incluso si llegamos, todo lo que teníamos se quedó en el pueblo, la mayoría de ellas, nunca ha conocido algo además de la vida de campo… ― ella miro al albino que continuaba comiendo―l-lamento haberte molestado con cosas innecesarias, que disfrutes de la comida.

Ella se retiró para comer con las demás. El miro de reojo como ellas sonreían y rían, se estaban reponiendo bastante bien… pero tendrían que enfrentarse al mundo pronto.

La vida no es tan simple como lo hacen ver la historia de fantasía, nos es solo salvar a alguien y todos los problemas ya están resueltos. Ellas continuaran luchando hasta el día de su muerte.

Accelerator termino su comida. Y después se fue a dormir si mañana llegan a la ciudad, podría conseguir información y terminar con todo.

X

X

X

X

El viaje transcurrió con normalidad. Sin embargo cuando estaba a unos pocos kilómetros de llegar a la ciudad.

Vanesa que iba manejando la carroza de enfrente observo la ciudad a lo lejos, sin embargo también podía ver al extraño.

Una nube de humo podía ser vista saliendo de la enorme ciudad.

Ella no tuvo tiempo para pensar en lo que eso podría significar, dado que un grupo de unos 7 hombres se a cerco hacia ellos desde adelante.

Por sus ropas podía decir que eran mercenarios, todo ellos tenían espadas.

Ella miro con normalidad esto, dado que los mercenarios habían sido contratados por los grandes reinos para poder hacer frente a la amenaza de los monstruos.

Ella no tiene buenos recuerdos de ellos, cuando estuvieron estacionados en el pueblo, ellos siempre miraban a las mujeres con ojos lascivos.

Ella pensó que esos mercenarios iban a una misión o lago por el estilo, así que no les resto mucha atención.

Sin embargo el grupo se detuvo en medio del camino, por lo cual ella se vio obligada a detenerse, esto llamo la atención de todas las mujeres, si salieron de sus carreta para ver qué era lo que pasaba.

Ellas cuando notaron a los mercenarios no pudieron evitar hacer muecas de disgusto.

Vanesa decidió hablar.

― ¿qué es lo que quieren? ― dijo ella con el tono más cortes que pudo.

Uno de ellos el que parecía ser el líder miro a Vanesa, luego su vista viajo por todo su cuerpo.

Vanesa se estremeció de desagrado por la mirada que este hombre le estaba dando.

― no está mal― dijo el con una sonrisa vulgar, mientras los hombre detrás de él reían. ― ¿Qué es lo que quiero?, que tal si me dejas hacerte sentir como una mujer.

― deja de hablar estup-

Antes de que Vanesa terminara de hablar el tipo, la tomo del brazo y la arrojó al suelo.

Ella no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar.

El hombre se posiciono encima de ella evitando que pudiera moverse.

El miro a los otros hombres.

― yo me quedare con ella, ustedes pueden ir con las demás.

Los hombre sonrieron, pero uno de ellos expreso sus dudas.

― Pero jefe, el capitán nos dijo que debíamos de estar en el lugar indicado para el ataque sorpresa.

― No es necesario que vayamos, dado que tenis ayuda de los demonios nuestra victoria está asegurada, mejor hay que divertirnos un rato.

Él dijo, los demás mercedarios sonrieron al escuchar las palabras de su jefe, y con miradas lascivas se empezaron a acercar a donde se encontraban las demás mujeres.

Sin embargo antes de que dieran un paso más una voz con tono de total desinterés se escuchó saliendo de una carreta.

― ¿Qué es todo este alboroto?, uno no puede tomar una siesta en paz. ¿Huh? ― Un chico de unos 16 años salió de la carreta, está apoyado en un bastón, tenían vendas en sus brazos. Y una mirada de aburrimiento. ― ... Oh

Dijo antes de que una sonrisa se formara en su rostro.


	3. capítulo 3

Capítulo 3.

Un chico de unos 16 años salió de la carreta, está apoyado con un bastón, tenían vendas en sus brazos. Y una mirada de aburrimiento.

La mirada del chico recorrió a los hombres que estaban parados enfrente de él, luego cayó por inercia en Vanesa y el hombre encima de ella.

El no tardo en entender la situación.

― fuuu— suspiro son desgana — demonios ustedes chicos realmente deben de querer que los maten.

Dijo con un tono de indiferencia. Mientras movía su cabeza ligeramente de un lado a otro

―oh, solo es un mocoso― dijo mientras miraba al pelo blanco― si te portas bien te dejaremos tener a una de estas perras, cuando acabemos con ellas.

Accelerator miro al líder como si esta fuera un pedazo de basura.

Una carcajada salió desde el fondo de su garganta.

Llevo su mano hacia el colar que tenía en su cuello.

― que gracioso, sabes no me importa lo que hagas, pero…

El presionó el botón y desapareció de las vista de todos.

El líder sin poder reaccionar fue tomado de la cara por una mano tan blanca que podía llamarse pálida.

Vanesa parpadeo sorprendida al darse cuenta que el hombre que estaba encima de ella ya no se encontraba.

Rápidamente volteo a un lado y miro como, Accelerator esta con una mano sosteniendo en el aire al hombre.

Este último usaba sus manos para tratar de librarse del agarre del chico. Pero era inútil no podía hacer nada.

Accelerator apretó su mano aún más.

Sangre salpico desde la cara del hombre y macho el suelo.

Su mandíbula había sido destrozada.

― No actúes tan arrogante, cuando solo eres una tercera clase.

Dijo Accelerator con molestia.

Los demás mercenarios asombrados por el inesperado desarrollo de los eventos reaccionaron y se movieron para enfrentar al chico.

Accelerator balanceo el cuerpo del sujeto y como si de una pelota de béisbol se tratara, lanzo el cuerpo hacia los árboles, este se estampó contra varias ramas rompiéndose varios huesos, se detuvo cuando se estrelló contra un grueso tronco, su espalda y su columna fueron despedazadas.

Podían escucharse gemidos de dolor provenientes de él, no tenía salvación, las heridas provocadas eran brutales más allá de la salvación.

Accelerator se movió rápidamente tomo uno de las brazos del mercenario más cercano y lo arranco de un solo tirón.

El mercenario incapaz de comprender lo que pasaba, su cerebro fue impactado por un dolor más allá de su imaginación.

Accelerator no perdió tiempo y lanzo un golpe hacia el pecho de este mismo, como si fuera una caricia su puño conecto.

Las costillas del hombre fueron aplastadas, como si una roca de cientos de kilos de peso hubiera caído desde varios metros de altura sobre su pecho. Sus pulmones fueron aplastados, el escupió un poco de sangre, mientras como si fuera una flecha salía lanzado hacia atrás, llevándose a uno de sus compañeros con él.

Ambos se detuvieron después de recorrer unos 4 metros al chocar en contra de un tronco.

Accelerator miro la espada que uno de ellos había soltado, sin pensarlo dos veces la patio.

Está a la velocidad de una bala se dirigió hacia ellos.

En menos de uno segundo atravesó ambos cuerpos, junto con el tronco, continuo su camino atravesando varios árboles hasta detenerse al perder fuerza.

Accelerator en menos de 30 segundos acabo con 3 de los 7 mercenarios sin siquiera inmutarse.

El decide tomarse esto más o menos enserio y no desperdiciar demasiado tiempo usando de manera exagerada su habilidad.

Se acerca rápidamente a uno de los mercedarios, el intenta apuñalarlo con su espada, pero su muñeca se rompe al tocar la piel de chico, sin darle tiempo de gritar Accelerator lo mata, un charco de sangre se extiende por debajo de ellos.

Los últimos tres mercenarios miran aterrados al chico, no, al monstruo que mato sus compañeros.

Esto no se supone que pasaría, se supone que ellos crearían a una nación donde las mujeres servirían solo para satisfacerlos, eso fue lo que su jefe les prometió, pero ahora todos ellos estaban siendo asesinados.

Por un momentos los ojos rojos del chico se fijan en ellos no los veía como seres humanos, para el solo eran cerdos, no incluso los cerdos eran mejores que ellos a sus ojos.

Y sabían por la mirada en los ojos del chico que arrodillarse y pedir perdón no salvaría sus vidas. Él no se detendría solo por eso, solo les quedaba lamentarse por su estupidez en sus tumbas.

50 segundos fue el tiempo que Accelerator tardo en acabar con todos los mercenarios, apago su electrodo en 100 segundos estaría devuelta a la normalidad.

Accelerator miro hacia las carretas las mujeres que vieron la masacre lo veían con desconfianza, era normal no podrías actuar normalmente con alguien que acaba de hacer lo que él hizo y si lo hicieran tenían algo mal en sus cabezas.

Accelerator ignoro las miradas de estas, y se acercó a un mercenario que estaba vivo, pero con sus extremidades rotas.

― oye bastardo― dijo al mercenario que pareció no escuchar su voz por el dolor que sentía― tch.

Accelerator levanto su bastón moderno y sin piedad golpeo en los huesos rotos del sujeto, un grito de dolor salió de su boca.

El miro con miedo al causante de esto.

―bien ahora que tengo tu atención, dime, ¿Dónde están esos refuerzos que mencionaste antes?

El miro con miedo al chico pero no dijo nada, esto irrito a Accelerator, quien ejerció más presión sobre su bastón, el hombre grito de dolor.

― entonces, ¿Dónde están?, deberías decírmelo mientras aun soy amable o de lo contrario…―en el rostro de Accelerator se dibujó una sonrisa inhumana―… te vas a arrepentir

X

X

X

Después de sacarle la información al sujeto , Accelerator lo mato sin preocupaciones.

Según lo que le dijo el grupo estaba a un par de kilómetros hacia el norte de su poción actual.

También se enteró que actualmente la ciudad a la que se dirigían estaba bajo ataque.

Lo que más le intereso a Accelerator fue que ellos formaban parte de "kuroinu".

Al parecer por fin podía hacer por lo que vino a este mundo… matar a todos y cada uno de eso bastardos.

Accelerator miro a Vanesa la cual era la única que al parecer no le tenía miedo.

― oye, ustedes quédense aquí y escóndanse, al parecer las cosas se pondrán problemáticas.

Dijo el mientras sin mirar a tras de nuevo se dirigió hacia la dirección de los refuerzos de kuroinu.

― ¿tu… estarás bien?

― Tch, ¿con quién demonios crees que estás hablando?, claro que estaré bien, después de todo soy en bastardo que resistiría una bomba nuclear.

Ella estaba desconcertada por la última parte de la oración de Accelerator, pero al escucharlo hablar con tanta confianza supuso que su preocupación eran innecesarias.

Cuando él estaba a unos 10 metros de ellos. Una niña de unos 10 años de edad, la misma que había viajado junto a él todo este tiempo, corrió hacia él.

Accelerator la noto y se detuvo.

La chica, claramente está nerviosa, pero con una sonrisa temblorosa, le tendió algo a Accelerator.

Era una especie de Amuleto, que se decía que te protegería, su abuela le había enseñado como hacerlos y le había dicho que solo se los diera a personas importantes.

Claro que Accelerator no sabía el significado detrás de esto, el solo lo veía como una especie de collar mal hecho.

― es para usted―dijo ella con voz temblorosa y extendiendo a el―g-gracias por salvarnos.

Accelerator la miro confundido, y sorprendido por las acciones de la niña, de alguna manera le recordaba a cierta mocosa que parecía que nuca se callaba.

―… no lo necesito.

Dijo el con voz fría, sin embargo titubeo al ver como la niña se sobresaltó por su palabras, sus ojos se humedecían, parecía que se echaría a llorar en cualquier momento.

―tch, maldición ― Accelerator tomo bruscamente el amuleto de las manos de la niña y lo metió en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

La niña sonrío al ver esto.

Sin esperar nada más, el número uno de ciudad academia se alejó.

Cuando estaba a una distancia considerable, manipulo los vectores debajo de sus pies y salto unos 15 metros, elevándose sobre los enormes árboles.

Cuatro tornados se formaron en su espalda.

Accelerator tomo la decisión de no perder tiempo, en solo unos segundos Accelerator se dirigió hacia donde se supone se encontraban.

X

X

X

Los refuerzos se estaban preparando para cuando fuera su turno de actuar.

Las fuerzas estaban compuestas por 500 mercenarios. 200 ogros, 100 diablos, 50 minotauros.

Todos estaban listos para combatir, la mayoría de los mercenarios estaban impacientes por poder violar a las mujeres de la ciudad, incluso podrían tomar para si las caballeras que se decían eran hermosas.

El jefe de este pequeño ejército era uno de los subordinados directos de Vault.

Él está esperando la señal para iniciar el ataque.

Entonces una pequeña conmoción atrajo su atención, miro hacia un lugar en específico.

En ese lugar estaba unas mujeres que ellos habían tomado de unos de los pueblos cercanos, habían matado a todos los hombres y tomaron a sus mujeres para divertirse de vez en cuando.

Ellas estaban reunidas en un lugar específico. A su lado estaba uno de los mercenarios deteniendo a un ogro.

El suspiro sabía lo que significaba.

Esos ogros eran demasiado, ellos siempre se la pasaban pensando en sexo, pero una vez ellos tomaban a una de la mujeres las dejaban inservibles.

Él sabía que dejar que uno de esos monstruos tomara a una de las rehenes sería un desperdicio.

Pero si no lo hacían podría haber problemas, eso era lo último que necesitaba con un movimiento de cabeza le indico al mercenaria que estaba deteniendo al ogro que lo dejara pasar.

El ogro miro a las mujeres, un bulto se podía ver creciendo en los trapos que usaban como ropa.

La mujer miro horrorizada al ogro.

Sin embargo un sonido llamo la atención de todos.

Como si el viento estuviera siendo cortador.

Algunos de los mercenarios voltearon al cielo.

Solo pudieron ver un borrón blanco pasar por sobre su cabezas.

El ogro que estaba demasiado ocupado acercándose para violar a la mujer no noto nada de esto.

En un instante, este ogro fue aplastado por los pies de alguien.

Sangre salió volando a varios metros de distancia.

Todos los miembros del ejército de kuroinu miraron asombrados lo que acababa de pasar.

Las mujeres que estaban cautivas también lo vieron.

Lágrimas salieron de sus ojos al ver la figura.

Unas alas salían de su espalda, color de cabello blanco, balanceado por las corrientes de viento, además de sus ropas extrañas. Tenía un bastón en su mano derecha.

Accelerator miro a las mujeres detrás de él. Luego miro hacia delante con una sonrisa.

― vaya, no imagine que fuera posible ver tanta mierda reunida en un solo lugar.

Dijo arrogante mientras miraba a los monstruos y mercenarios frente a él.

Todos se pusieron el guardia, al ver la forma en que mato a ese ogro y los tornados detrás de él.

Accelerator no tenía planeado usar demasiado tiempo jugando con ellos, tenía que acabar lo más rápido posible, examino el área y al parecer estos eran los únicos rehenes que había en todo este lugar.

― Bien, ahora déjenme mostrarles la forma en que un verdadero villano hace las cosas, miren atención pues solo tendrán una oportunidad de ver esto porque… que todos ustedes morirán

Accelerator balanceo su mano hacia delante, controlando los vectores de las corrientes de viento, 3 tornados con la potencia de un caños salieron disparados.

Estos tornados arrasaron con todos lo que se puso en su camino.

Los cuerpos de los ogros, mercenarios, diablos y minotauros, fueron destrozados por la enorme fuerza, incluso algunos árboles fueron arrancados desde la raíz.

Gritos de dolor y agonía resonaron por todo el bosque.

Accelerator sonrió.

― GYA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA AH HA

Accelerator rió con locura. Hace mucho tiempo que no se liberaba de esta manera, no tenía remordimientos al eliminar a estas basuras.

Sin dejar que ellos se recuperaran movió ambos brazos, dos tornados gigantes se formaron.

La fuerza de los vientos arrastro fácilmente a los humanos, y monstruos del suelo.

Los cuerpos chocaban unos con otros rompiéndose huesos.

Las espadas que ellos usaron para matar a personas inocentes, se salieron de sus vainas y cortaron innumerables veces los cuerpos.

La exterminación había comenzado.

X

X

X

X

Azotando su puño contra el escritorio delante de ella.

― ¿Qué demonios estoy leyendo?

Un chica de cabellos rubio que le llegaba hasta la cintura.

Vestía una armadura, si a eso se le puede llamar armadura, pues solo tenía placas de metal en los hombros y en la cintura, tela de color azul y blanco cubrí sus pechos, y su zona íntima, además tenía una diadema de color blanco en su cabeza con vario símbolos tallados en ella.

Ella es Alicia una de las princesas guerreras. Líder de la fortaleza de Feoh.

Tiene una espada atada a su cintura.

―Alicia-neesama…

La chica que hablo es Prim, otra princesa y hermana menor de Alicia, ella tiene le cabello ondula de color rosa. Usaba un vestido de color rosa claro, con adornos dorados, sin embargo su diseño por debajo de la cintura era bastante indecente, pues dejaba ver sus bragas.

Ella tenía una edad de unos 15 años, 4 años menor que Alicia de 19 años.

Sin duda ya sea en el mundo de Accelerator o en este mundo, ambas podían ser considerabas como bellezas.

―lamento enojarme Prim… pero…―ella apretó con fuerza el papel que tenía en su mano― ¡nunca podré perdonar esto!

Prim solo podía mirar a su hermana con preocupación.

Antes de que ella pudiera segur hablando un estruendo se escuchó, incluso hizo temblar al castillo.

Mientras tanto en la ciudad se estaba desatando una sangrienta batalla.

Los monstruos aliados con los mercenarios, estaban ganado cada vez más terreno.

Las mujeres estaban siendo violadas en la calle, los hombres eran obligados a ver como violaban a sus esposas e hijas.

Los caballeros que defendía la fortaleza lentamente iban pereciendo.

Las muertes aumentaban de ambos lados, pero las bajas eran muchos mayores para los caballeros.

El encargado de supervisar la batalla estaba en la puerta que había sido destruida por una bamba, se supone que los refuerzos entrarían por este lado, cuando escucharon la explosión, pero no había señales de que ellos llegaran.

El no estaba demasiado preocupado por esto, su victoria estaba asegurada incluso sin los refuerzos, pero se preguntaba el motivo por el cual esos bastardos no llegaban.

La princesa Alicia, estaba en la oficina principal del castillo, la última línea de defensa.

Ella estaba protegiendo a su hermana menor, Prim.

― ¿Prim estas herida?

Pregunto ella preocupada por la seguridad de su hermana.

― estoy bien, Alicia-neesama, pero tengo miedo.

El temblor provocado por la explosión siguió por unos segundos más.

Alicia solo podía maldecir a los mercenarios.

X

X

X

Accelerator estaba en medio de lo que parecía había sido una cruel batalla. Sin embargo todo fue provocado por un solo individuo.

La sangre se extendía por unos 500 metros, lo mismo se aplicaba para los cientos de cuerpos sin vida regados como basura.

Los tornados de Accelerator arrancaron todos los árboles que había en el área, incluso el suelo fue arrastrado.

El solo había modifica el terreno.

Accelerator con una mirada de desinterés… Volteo a ver a las mujeres a sus espaldas.

Ellas estaba temblando de miedo incluso una de ellas se habían orinado sobre sí misma.

Suspiro antes de mirar hacia delante, no había duda de que todos estaban muertos. Pero aún quedaba un problema, la ciudad estaba bajo ataque ahora mismo.

Una explosión se escuchó, proveniente de la ciudad, nubes de humo negras se alzaban por todos lados.

Accelerator lo observo con indiferencia. Y empezó a caminar hacia esa dirección La fortaleza estaba a unos 3 kilómetros de su posición actual.

Pero se detuvo repentinamente, sin voltear atrás extendió su brazo y apunto a la dirección de donde él había venido donde se encontraban las carretas.

Miro unas bolsas que estaban localizas en las tiendas de los mercenarios, el había revisado para ver si encontraba algo que fuera de utilidad como localizaciones de las demás bases del ejército, pero lo único que encontró fueron armas entre otras cosas, entre ellas estaban esas bolsas llenas de lo que identifico como monedas de oro, no sabía cuántas eran o cuanto valía el oro en este mundo, pero tampoco le importa demasiado.

Con desinterés tomo las bolsas con la mono que no sostenía el bastón y las lanzo hacia las mujeres.

Sin voltear atrás extendió su brazo y apunto a la dirección de donde él había venido, donde se encontraban las carretas.

― ¡hey! ustedes― las mujeres se estremecieron al ser llamadas― si van en esa dirección deberían de encontrar ayuda, o pueden ir se a donde quiera, lo que el pase de ahora en adelante solo dependerá de ustedes.

Dijo el mientras avanzaba, las mujeres miraron la espalda de su salvador con lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas

Accelerator encendió el electrodo, d un pisotón en el suelo, provocando que este se destroce.

Su cuerpo sale disparado hacia el cielo, controlando las corrientes de viento tornados de gran potencia se unen a su espalda, Accelerator se dirige a la fortaleza.

Su velocidad actual esta probablemente sobre los 700 km/h.

El rápidamente desaparece en la distancia.

X

X

X

X

Mientras en la fortaleza.

El líder del ataque está observando todo con una sonrisa.

Su victoria está asegurada, no puede evitar reírse vulgarmente, al pesar en todas las mujeres de las que dispondrá una vez la nación del servicio sea establecida.

La resistencia que queda pronto será aplastada, su superioridad numera les da ventaja.

A un está molesto por que los refuerzos no llegan. Pero no importar incluso sin ellos puede ganar. Sonríe al ver como muchos de su hombre están violando a las mujeres de esta ciudad.

―tch, esos bastardos, al menos deberían de esperar hasta que la batalla termine.

Dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza, y veía los ogros si vieron eran criaturas grotescas, tenía que admitir que eran bastantes útiles en la batalla, por no hablar de los minotauros, hasta donde el sabia, ninguno esos monstruos mitad toro había sido asesinado, muestra del gran poder de batalla que ellos poseían.

Su vista paso sobre los caballeros que peleaban con sus hombres.

Ellos claramente no podían ganar esta batalla, pero eran demasiado tercos para rendirse, probablemente ellos no se rendirían hasta que el último de ellos muriera.

Esa era una de las cualidad de los que eran elegidos, para ser caballeros, su lealtad hacia la princesa está más allá de lo que un mercenario como él podría algún día llegar a entender.

Ellos no se rendirían, ellos pelearían…no, ellos no pelearían... ellos protegerían a las personas de la fortaleza y la dignidad de la princesa hasta el amargo final de la batalla.

― ¿porque no rinden y se unen a nosotros?― grito el hacia los pocos caballeros que quedaban.

―¡Maldito!, como puedes decir eso después de todo lo que has hecho.

Es verdad la mayoría de los ciudadanos de la fortaleza eran principalmente familias de los caballeros. Es por eso que ellos no se rendirían, ellos vengarían las muertes de los compañeros con lo que pelearon por años.

Rendirse llegados a este punto seria como escupir sobre las muertes de ellos, Seria insultar su determinación y valentía.

Ellos no podían hacer algo así de bajo.

― hehehe, bueno en ese caso mueran, nadie los recordara y me asegurare de que sus mujeres los olvidaren por el placer que les voy hacer sentir.

Dijo mientras reía a carcajadas.

Los caballeros, apretaron los dientes por las palabras de este pedazo de mierda, su determinación para luchar se incrementó, si morían al menos se asegurarían de matar a esa escoria.

Uno de los subordinados se acercó por la espalda del jefe.

― Jefe, los diablos empezaron a usar a los rehenes que tómanos cuando estaba tratando de huir, si todo va según lo planeado, la princesa Alicia se rendirá.

― Bien…― dijo el viendo a los caballeros morir unos a uno, por manos de los ogros.

Para el era divertido ver los intentos inútiles de ellos por ganar.

Protón fue sacado de sus pensamientos, una onda de viento casi lo tira al suelo.

El miro como la cabeza del subordinado que estaba a un lado de él se separaba de su ellos y rodaba a su lado.

En shock no fue capaz de entender lo que estaba pasando, antes de que él lo notara una enorme cantidad de sangre salió desde el cuello, manchándolo a él.

El cuerpo ahora sin cabeza cayó lentamente al suelo.

El miro asombrado hacia el campo de batalla y lo notó.

Todos ya sean mercenarios o monstruos, sus cabezas comenzaron a rodar por el suelo, era como si una cuchilla apareciera de la nada, pero no atacaba a los caballeros, a juzgar por sus caras de asombro ellos no estaban detrás de esto en solo unos segundos casi todos los miembros de su ejército que él podía ver, había sido asesinados, cortándoles el cuello, o con heridas directo a su corazón.

El campo de batalla se cubrió por la sangre.

El miro hacia arriba.

Lo que parecía un anglo estaba volando unos cien metros por encima de ellos, la impresión que tuvo de él fue blanco, su cabello y piel, por lo que se podía observar era blanco, 4 alas que parecían tornados estaba en su espalda.

Como si de un dios de la muerte se tratara, innumerables cuchillas de viento volaban hacia toda dirección, pero con una precisión aterradora solo mataban a los soldados.

― ¿¡q-que es esto!?

Se preguntó estúpidamente así mismo, algunos de los soldados que notaron a este ser, intentaron lanzar flechas hacia él, pero en cuanto parecían que impactarían, eran devueltas con una velocidad y potencia mayor, atravesando los cuerpo de los arqueros.

Nada de lo que ellos hicieran los podría salvar de su destino.

Su plan infalible de tomar la fortaleza había fracaso, por la intervino e este misterioso ser.

Él pensó en huir, corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia las salida de la ciudad, cuando volteo para ver hacia tras, miro como el ser lo estaba mirando directamente, su visión repentinamente dio un giro.

Entonces lo noto su cabeza había dejado su cuerpo, su único pensamiento.

― ¿Por qué tuvo que acabar de esta manera…?― arrepintiéndose de sus decisiones fue como la vida lo abandono por completo.

Ahora solo le quedaba lamentarse de su estupidez en el infierno.

X

X

X

En cuanto llego Accelerator se encargó rápidamente de todos los de kuroinu.

Accelerator se puso serio y no perdió tiempo, dado que había muchos inocentes en esta ciudad, él tuvo que calcular todo a la perfección para no dañarlo, después de todo un villano de primera clase no lastima a los inocentes.

El mato en pocos segundos a varios de los mercenarios, controlando las corrientes de viento y creando cuchillas tan afiladas como ojos de afeitar, pero con una potencia mucho mayor, cortaba los cuellos y apuñalaba en puntos vitales.

Algunos de los mercenarios al verse incapaces de detenerlo, intentaron usar a los civiles como escudo, pero en cuento levantaban sus manos para hacerlo estas eran cortadas, solo para que después su cuellos fuera degollado.

Accelerator no mostraría piedad contra estas bestias, si dejaba a uno solo vivo, el podría buscar venganza, lo cual sería una molestia para él.

Habían pasado unos 180 segundos desde que el llego y comenzó su ataque.

En ese tiempo ya había acaba con la mayoría de los de kuroinu.

Realmente sintió asco en su corazón, cuando vio como algunos de ellos estaba violan a mujeres.

Ellos estaban pidiendo a gritos ser asesinados, haciendo algo como ese en un campo de batalla.

Se movió por todo la fortaleza matando sin vacilación.

Después de 300 segundos ya se había encargado de todos los que él podía ver, había varios caballeros que el supuso estaban protegiendo a esta ciudad, dejo que ellos se encargaran de los pocos que se ocultaron y él no podía ver desde su poción.

Cuando estaba buscando con la miraba a mas objetivos escucho un grito, sin pensarlo demasiado y viendo que la situación en esa parte de la ciudad ya está bajo control decidió ir hacia la dirección donde provenía todo el alboroto.

Decidió bajar para poder ver mejor, el área de dónde provino el grito estaba rodeado de muros muy altos, lo cual dificultaría su visión desde el aire.

Aterrizo en una terraza de unas de las casas, y rápidamente se movió con agilidad hacia su destino con una mirada de cansancio.

X

X

X

La princesa Alicia estaba mirando la batalla desde la terraza pero fue informada de algo terrible por dos de sus subordinadas, por lo cual ella se alejó del frente y fue hacia donde estaban tomados los rehenes.

Ella no pudo ver la intervención de accelerator en el campo de batalla a su vez las dos subordinadas encargadas de entregarle noticias de la batalla la siguieron.

En estos momentos ella no sabe la situación de ventaja que tiene ellos sobre los miembros de kuroinu.

Ella llego al lugar de los hechos. Ella estaba localizada en la muralla que rodea al castillo.

Desde arriba pudo ver a un grupo de monjas que fueron tomadas como rehenes.

En total había 6 de ellas. Estaban atadas a tablas de madera sostenidas por 3 ogros.

La ropa de algunas de ellas se le había puesto de tal manera que dejaba expuesta su vagina, y sus pechos.

Alrededor de ellas estaba un grupo de diablos al menos unos 14.

Los diablos son criaturas de la estatura de un niño de 10 años, de color de piel rojo, tienen orejas puntiagudas.

Algunos de ellos estaban sosteniendo espadas. Mientras los demás no poseían ningún arma, pero todos ellos tenían algo en común estaban completamente desnudos.

Uno de los diablos, rio el voz alta.

― JAJAJAJAJAJA ¡muy bien, estamos ansiosos por comenzar!

Dijo mientras miraba a las monjas atadas e impotentes.

― ¡es hora de profanar a estas hermanas, que consagraron sus vida a los dioses!, ¡escuchemos sus depravadas suplicas!

Alicia estaba temblando mientras miraba con impotencia la escena frente a ella, su ira incremento al escuchar las vulgaridades que decía el diablo.

― Bastardos, ¡cómo se atreven…!

El diablo que parecía ser el jefe noto a la princesa, su sonrisa creció a un más.

― tu eres la princesa de esta tierra, ¿no es así? ― Alicia apretó los dientes― bien, ¡podrás disfrutar del espectáculo desde el mejor haciendo!, la función está a punto de comenzar jajajaj

― ¿función? ― pregunto Alicia al ser incapaz de comprender a que se refería el diablo.

―así es, tú abandonaste a estas pobres monjas y ahora observaras todo lo que haremos.

― ¡suficiente! ¡Deténganse!, ¡no permitiré que violen a esas mujeres!

― ¿oh?, entonces princesa… ¿Por qué no vienes y tomas su lugar?

La princesa Alicia apretó los puños escuchando la irrazonable petición del diablo

Una de las monjas al parecer fue capaz de reconocer la voz de Alicia.

― Esa voz… ¿es usted princesa? ― Sin esperar respuesta ella volvió a hablar― por favor, no se acerque.

― es verdad― hablo otra monja― por favor déjenos, usted es indispensable en la batalla.

― detengan esta tiranía… ¡ahora mismo!

― jajaja ¿eres idiota?, ¿Qué nos detengamos? ¿Por qué crees que te obedeceríamos?

Uno de los diablos se trepo en una de las mujeres y acero su miembro hacia la intimidad de la misma.

La princesa Alicia solo podía mirar impotente esa escena.

Pero antes de que el diablo pudiera profanar a una monja, una cuchilla de viento le corto los brazos y piernas con las cuales él se sostenía.

― GYA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

El grito de dolor del diablo fue lo que desconcertó a todos los presentes. Tanto la princesa como los diablos miraban con los ojos abiertos la escena.

La monja que observo todo desde cerca grito asustada por lo sangriento de la escena, pero antes de que sangre del monstruo la tocada una corriente de viento antinatural, empujo el líquido rojo lejos de ella.

Mientras el diablo continuaba revolcándose de dolor en el suelo, un borrón blanco cayo desde arriba.

Acompañado de un sonido desagradable, la cabeza del diablo fue aplastada por un pie. Convirtiéndola solo en un montón de sangre y papilla de sesos.

Todos miraron sorprendidos al responsable de esta acción.

Un humano albino vistiendo extrañas ropas. Su mirada reflejaba su actitud muy tranquila, para apenas unos instantes atrás a ver hecho algo tan violento.

Miro hacia los diablos, luego volteo hacia atrás mirando a las monjas, sin prestarles mayor atención, miro a los ogros detrás de ellas, de un momento para otro sus cabezas fueron cercenadas.

Sus cuerpos lentamente perdieron el equilibrio y cayeron, lógicamente las tablas de sostenían también iban a caer.

Accelerator movió su pie y toco la base estas tablas estas se pusieron de pie como si aun continuarán siendo sostenidas, de un momento para otro las maderas se rompieron en miles de pedazos que volaron por todos lados.

Accelerator manipulo el viento, con una ráfaga fuerte pero suave de viento mando a las 6 monjas hacia el lugar donde se encontraba la llamada princesa.

Todos fueron incapaces de mover un solo dedo durante el tiempo que todo esto pasó.

Los ojos rojos del humano, miraron a los diablos, por el miedo ellos retrocedieron.

El humano solo sonrió.

―bien, ahora… los matare

Dijo el pero un un con esa declaración, el no emitió sed de sangre. Como si el hacho de matar no significara nada para él.

En su rostro aparecía una sonrisa siniestra.

― después de todo no creo que nadie los extrañe, ¿verdad? ― dijo mientras se encogía de

hombros.

Ninguno de los diablos es capaz de hablar o moverse.

Un sonido de huesos siendo rotos se escucha.

El diablo que era el líder, sale volando los huesos de su cara están rotos emite un chillido de dolor.

El sonido de carne siendo golpeada, y gritos que parecía que sus garganta se romperían sonó por unos dos minutos, accelerator no quiso perder demasiado tiempo con esas cosas.

Accelerator de manera despreocupada pate el cuerpo de unos de los monstruos.

― será mejor que me valla de este lugar, el olor de los cadáveres de estos bastardos hace que me dan ganas de vomitar.

Él se da la vuelta y se dirige hacia las puertas de la fortaleza, dará un pequeño paseo mientras espera que el electrodo se recargue, al menos unos 5 minutos.

Mientras se retira escucha una voz que lo llama.

― ¿Quién… eres?

La princesa Alicia grito a un desde su posición, al extraño chico que acabo con esos bastardos.

Accelerator ni siquiera se molesta en mirarla. Mientras se aleja dice en tono alegre.

― Un villano… de la peor clase.

Con esas palabras desapareció de la vista de Alicia.

nuevo capítulo, espero le haya gustado.

dejen sus comentarios de que les pareció.

pd: en esta historia no habrá lemon.


	4. capítulo 4

Capítulo 4.

― Un villano… de la peor clase.

Con esas palabras desapareció de la vista de Alicia.

Alicia miro como el chico se alejaba de lugar.

Mientras sus subordinadas ayudaban a las monjas y las llevaban a un lugar seguro donde pudieran descansar.

Sus pensamientos sobre el chico se detuvieron cuando otra de sus subordinarlas llegó corriendo.

― ¡Alicia- sama!,! Alicia-sama!― dijo la caballera mientras se acercaba― tengo buenas noticias, ganamos la batalla.

Alicia quedo en silencio por lo que acababa de escuchar ganaron, ¿cómo...?, la batalla estaba muy reñida.

Antes de que pudiera pronunciar sus dudas la caballera siguió hablando.

― según los reportes de algunos de los soldados, un ángel apareció en el cielo, y mando un castigo divino hacia los miembros de kuroinu, acabo a la gran mayoría de ello en solo unos minutos.

― ¿! Qué estás diciendo!?

― Si a mí también me sorprendió, pero yo lo vi, tenía el dolor de cabellos blanco y una piel del mismo color. Además tenía 4 alas formadas por lo que parecía viento en su espalda. Esta debe de ser una bendición enviada por la diosa, para apoyarnos en la batalla.

Exclamo ella con suma alegría, mientas sonreía.

― cabello blanco…

Alicia recordó al chico que acababa de irse, acaso podrían ser la misma persona, no tenía las alas hechas de viento pero… su descripción era prácticamente la misma.

Recordó lo que dijo acerca de ser un villano, ella pensó por un momento que él era miembro de kuroinu, pero desecho esa idea, después de todo si era miembro porque mato a esos diablos, y con lo que le estaban diciendo ahora.

― ¿Quién eres realmente? ― se dijo a sí misma.

Accelerator camino por la ciudad por unos minutos, podía ver los desastres ocasionados por la batalla, había muchas personas llorando.

Hubo muchas muertes de parte de los civiles.

A pesar de todo Accelerator no se atormentara con pensamientos como, "si hubiera llegado antes nada de esto hubiera pasado" o "pude haber hecho algo para evitar este resultado".

Accelerator sabe que es inútil lamentarse, incluso si hubiera llegado antes, todavía habrá personas sufriendo en algún lugar, si él se preocupara por todos ellos no podría dormir.

Lo único que el podía hacer era destruir completamente a kuroinu.

Una vez pensó que su batería estaba lo suficientemente cargada.

Activo su collar electrodo, un estruendo se escuchó y de donde está el solo quedo un cráter.

X

X

X

Interludio: después de la batalla

A Accelerator le tomo un minuto llegar a donde estaba la carreta con las mujeres, al parecer se habían ocultado a unos cuantos metros de su posición entre algunos los árboles, alejándose un poco del camino principal.

Accelerator desvanece los tornados detrás se su espalda y baja justo en medio de las carretas.

Las mujeres se sorprendieron por la repentina aparición, pero cuando notaron que era él se relajaron.

La primera en acercase a él fue, Vanesa.

― Al parecer todo fue bien, pero pensé que tardarías un poco más.

Ella tenía un punto para lo grave que parecía la situación, Accelerator solo le tomo unos 30 minutos terminar con todo.

―sí, lo que sea…― dijo el desinteresado mientras se dirigía a la carreta donde duerme―… por cierto es mejor quedarse aquí la esta noche.

―mmm, está bien si tú lo dices― contesto ella.

― Ah, por cierto es probable que tengamos invitados ― dijo el mientras se metía en la carreta.

Vanesa inclino la cabeza sin entender lo que él se refería, supuso que más personas se les unirían, estaba muy curiosa pero sabía que este chico no le diría nada más, solo le quedaba esperar.

La noche cayo, justo entonces unas mujeres, con ropas desgastadas, y con moretones en su muñecas signos de haber sido atados.

Aparecieron, todos se pusieron en guardia, la primera en reaccionar fue Vanesa, que supuso que ellos eran los invitados a los que se refirió Accelerator.

Después de escuchar la explicación de los recién llagados, comprendió mejor la situación.

Ella se portó muy amable con ellas y les ofreció un lugar donde quedarse, ellas les mostraron todo el oro que Accelerator les había dado, todas acordaron usar ese dinero para conseguir un lugar donde quedarse.

En la mañana.

Solo faltaban unos 100 metros para llegar a las puertas de la ciudad fortaleza de Feoh.

Accelerator como siempre iba acostado tratando de tomar una siesta. Tratando dado que cierta Niña no para de hablar.

― oye accelerator-niisan

Accelerator frunció el ceño al escuchar el honorífico que la mocosa estaba usando con él, pero decidió dejarlo pasar.

― ¿Cuántosañostienes? ¿Cuálestucolorfavorito? ¿Cuálestucomidafavorita? ¿Cuálestu bebidafavorita? ¿tienesnovia?

Accelerator puso una expresión malhumorada después de escuchar el aluvión de preguntas.

―tch, mocosa debes de esperar a que responda una pregunta antes de hacer otra.

Ella inclino la cabeza, obviamente no escuchando lo que él dijo, y esperando a que respondiera a sus preguntas.

―tch, 16 años, ninguno en particular, ninguna en particular, café en lata, no.

―!tienes la misma edad de mi One-chan!

Grito ella, la chica que estaba con ellos miro a su hermanita asombrada.

― ¿oye, accelerator-niisan, no quieres casarte con mi one-chan? ― dijo ellas mientras sus ojos brillaban.

―!koko-chan!

Grito su hermana, sonrojada por lo impertinente que estaba siendo su hermana.

―no

Accelerator ni se perturbó por la pregunta de la niña y dijo de manera inmediata mientras cerraba los ojos.

Si bien a él no le molestaba demasiado tener una conversación con la mocosa, todavía tenía mucho que pensar sobre kuroinu, sobre este mundo, y ¿Quién era el villano de tercera clase que dirigía a este grupo de idiotas?

El creía que los villanos de verdad no tendrían un adjetivo tan cliché como conquistar al mundo, pero después de ver lo que buscaba kuroinu, entendió que hay villanos incluso más lamentables.

Bruscamente la carreta se detuvo.

Los guardias que vigilaban la puerta la detuvieron las carretas, y empezaron a revisarlas, estaban muy alertas luego de la invasión que casi acaba con la fortaleza apenas un día antes.

Accelerator observo esto y no pudo evitar que pensar que eran unos idiotas por pensar que los de kuroinu realizarían un ataque después de tener una derrota tan lamentable.

Accelerator decidió ignorarlos.

Cuando los guardias revisaron la carta y su vista callo en el adolescente con mirada malhumorada recostado, el color pareció dejar sus caras.

Koko y su hermana miran con curiosidad la reacción de los guardias. Ellos rápidamente se alejaron de la careta sin siquiera molestarse en revisar las demás los dejaron que pasaran.

Una vez adentro los destrozos de la guerra aún era visibles. Pero las personas estaban trabajando para poder recuperar la estabilidad rápidamente.

El grupo termino yendo a cierta área de posadas, gracias al oro que Accelerator le dio a las rehenes, tenían eficiente dinero para poder alquilar una posada completa, luego buscarían un lugar más permanente en el cual quedarse.

Vanesa fue la primera en ir a ver si había suficientes habitaciones disponibles, para su suerte si había pero tendrían que compartir cuarto.

Accelerator le toco compartir con koko y su hermana.

Lo cual no le molesto, siempre y cuando no lo molestaran, no le importaba compartir su habitación.

El día paso con tranquilidad, las mujeres del pueblo se acomodaron él lo que serían sus habitaciones por un tiempo.

Una vez llegó la hora de la cena tocó a la puerta de Accelerator.

Era Vanesa la cual le trajo su comida, y cortésmente lo invito a cenar con todos en el comedor principal.

Accelerator como siempre se negó.

El tomo la comida. Y se sentó en su cama para poder comer.

Sin embargo antes de que pudiera probar un bocado.

Koko entre por la puerta, diciendo en tono alegre"! Estoy aquí!".

Ella traía en sus manos su propia comida, sin decir nada se sentó al lado de Accelerator y empezó comer su comida.

Accelerator pensó en decirle algo pero rápidamente negó con la cabeza y sencillamente comenzó a comer.

La comida transcurrió normalmente.

Una vez acabaron Accelerator se sentó y empezó a leer un libro que le había prestado Vanesa, cuando venían en el camino, el sin tener nada mejor que hace decidió leerlo.

Este trataba principalmente sobre historia y geografía del contienen de Eostia.

El podía haber leído este libro en solo una hora, pero decido tomarlo con calma y tomarse su tiempo.

Sin embargo koko, le hablo mientras estaba sentada en su cama jugando un juego de mesa.

― accelerator-niisan, ¿quieres jugar conmigo?

― no― respondió el sin apartar la vista del libro.

― ehhhhhh,! vamos juega conmigo!.

Ella continuo diciendo lo mismo por unos minutos, Accelerator pensó en usar la reflexión y reflejar el sonido, pero solo duraría 15 minutos después ella seguirá molestándolo mientras la batería se recargaba.

Con una expresión malhumorada al final el accedió, ella acerco un tablero de ajedrez al parecer en este mundo también existía este juego, pero lo llamaban captura al rey.

Ella acomoda las pieza, a Accelerator le tocaron la piezas negras.

―espera, dime las reglas

Expresó él.

Ella sonrío y empezó a explicar las reglas.

Accelerator no sabía las reglas dado que nunca había jugado este tipo de juegos, de hecho el nunca antes había hecho algo como jugar hasta donde su memoria podía recordar.

Koko explico las reglas de una manera simple, Accelerator las entendió y memorizo rápidamente.

Koko hizo el primer movimiento.

Después de 10 minutos Accelerator perdió.

Accelerator miro el tablero una vez analizo las posiciones se sorprendió a si mismo por lo estúpido que fue al no darse cuenta de las estrategia de la niña, el miro a la niñas sonriendo estúpidamente.

― (¿esta mocosa realmente pudo pensar en este tipo de estrategia?)

― Bien juguemos otra vez. ― dijo ella mientras tomaba las piezas y las volvía a acomodar.

― no, ya fue suficiente

―ahh…Mmm, bien pero prometes jugar mañana otra vez.

Accelerator contesto solo un "lo que sea", para después seguir leyendo el libro.

En este se habla de que había varios reinos, en este continente.

También había cosas interesantes, como que había varios linajes además de la humana, como son los elfos y los demi-humanos, que básicamente son personas con características de animales como cola y orejas de gato.

También hablaba de la llamada diosa de este mundo llamada "Celestine".

Aunque también había varios dioses además de ella.

Sin embargo lo que más llamo su atención fue que desde hace mucho tiempo estos reinos habían estado en guerra contra los monstruos, incluso realizaron una alianza, pera crear 7 fortalezas alrededor del sur del contante en donde aparecían o llegaban estos monstruos.

De hecho según lo que decía el estaba actualmente en una de esas fortalezas.

También leyó algo muy interesante sobre la reina negra.

Dejo de leer dado que la noche ya había caído, podía escuchar los ronquidos de la niña, que estaba acostada en la cama a un lado de la suya.

Él se recostó en la cama y se durmió rápidamente.

En la mañana.

Un alboroto se podía escuchar afuera de su habitación.

Accelerator se levantó de mal humor.

Tomo su bastón y se diario a la puerta, en la cama de al lado estaba koko y su hermana, probablemente esta ultima se metió en la habitación en algún momento de la noche en forma silenciosa para no molestarlos.

El pelo blanco abrió la puerta.

Al parecer todo el ruido provenía de la sala central de la posada.

Con un poco una expresión antipática él se dirijo hacia esa dirección.

El sonido de su bastón contra el suelo era el único ruido que sonaba en el pasillo.

Pateando la puerta, esta se abrió de golpe.

En la sala central había muchas personas, algunas mujeres y Vanesa.

También estaba una chica de unos 19 años rubia, que portaba una especie de armadura muy reveladora.

Atrás de ellas estaba más mujeres con armaduras incluso más indecentes.

Pero contrario a lo que sus ropas sugerían, la chica rubia trasmitía una aura de dignidad que solo podía pertenecer a la realeza.

―… ¿oh? ― dijo Accelerator al darse cuenta que toda la atención estaba reunida en él.

Antes de que el pudiera preguntar lo que pasaba la chica rubia que lo miraba con los ojos como platos dijo.

― ¡tú eres el! ― dijo ella mientras se acercaba rápidamente a él, hasta quedar separados por un metro― eres el que salvo a los rehenes, y ayuda a detener la invasión, verdad.

Accelerator la miro, por alguna razón se la hacía familiar, pero no lograba recordarla, eso era normal dado que el aun cuando había visto a muchas personas a ninguna le presto mucha atención, de hecho de todas las personas que ha conocido, probablemente solo pueda recocer a koko y Vanesa.

―…. Si supongo, que soy yo― dijo después de soltar un suspiro.

La chica rubia lo miro solemnemente, antes de arrodillarse en el suelo ante la mirada asombrada de todos.

―gracias, no sé quién eres, o que es lo que quieres, pero yo la princesa Alicia estoy dispuesta a conceder cualquier petición que me pidas.

― ¡princesa!, ¡no debería de decir ese tipo de cosas tan a la ligera, quien sabe que cosas propia perder este sujeto!

El que hablo fue un anciano, de cabello largo, con un pequeño gorro sobre su cabeza él era el ministro

Accelerator lo miro, el anciano retrocedió por miedo.

El albino observo el comportamiento del anciano y sonrío, volteo a ver a la princesa.

― bien, quiero tener una reunión con los altos mandos de esta ciudad.

Dijo el sin más, esto le serviría para obtener información. Y para otra cosa.

Entonces Accelerator por primera vez cayo en cuanta del vestuario de los caballeros que acompañaban a la princesa, se quedó callado por unos segundos tratando de comprender lo que pasaba ante sus ojos.

― ¿acaso estas tipas son prostitutas?

Dijo el seriamente, sin pensar en cómo podrían ser tomadas sus palabras.

Una de las caballeras de cabello morado y un peinado estilo Bob, fue la que respondió iracunda por la pregunta.

― nosotras somos caballeros de la guardia personal de la princesa.

― ¿Entonces por qué mierda usan esas basuras?.

Dijo el refiriéndose a las armaduras que portaban.

― estas son las armaduras que usamos.

― dejar de decir estupideces, esa mierda no te protegería de nada.

Incluso Accelerator sabía que las armaduras deberían de servir para protegerse, pero lo que usan estas mujeres no protegía de nada. Incluso se podía decir que sería lo mismo que no usar nada.

― Estas armaduras están diseñadas para una mejor movilidad a la hora de la pelea.

― Entonces quien las diseño es un retardado.

Dijo el sin querer seguir perdiendo su tiempo en estupideces decidió dejar el tema.

―bien, por favor acompañanos al castillo hay tendremos la reunión.

Accelerator accedió y camino junto a la princesa hacia afuera.

Todos los que no conocían a Accelerator se sorprendieron al ver que camina usando un bastón. El anciano miro a Accelerator un cierto grado de superioridad.

Una vez afuera ambos se subieron a un carruaje bastante ostentoso, el interior era muy cómodo.

Accelerator se recostó con los brazos detrás de su cabeza.

La princesa se sentó a un lado de él.

Ella no intento establecer conversación con él.

Después de una media hora de espera, llegaron al castillo.

Accelerator se bajó con un poco de dificultad.

Una vez afuera pudo ver el inmenso castillo ubicado justo en el centro de la ciudad.

Sin perder el tiempo ambos se dirigieron hacia adentro, seguidos de la guardia real de la princesa y su consejero.

Una vez adentro recorrieron enormes pasillos demasiado lujosos para el justo de Accelerator, después de unos minutos llegaron a un cuarto con enormes puertas. Las caballeras las abrieron, adentro se podía ver una enorme sala, con una mesa en medio y varios sillones y sillas.

Además había una enorme estantería con una gran cantidad de libro pegados a una de las paredes.

Era obvio que este lugar era usado como una especia de sale de reuniones.

Accelerator solo se sentó en un sillón individual, que estaba cerca de la mesa de centro, en la cual el subió sus pies.

La princesa se sentó en un sillón delante de él.

Los demás se acomodaron en distintas partes de la habitación y dos se quedaron afuera cuidando la puerta.

El tipo que era ministro se quedó detrás de la princesa.

Accelerator le dio una mirada rápida y pudo ver como el no dejaba de mirar a la princesa Alicia con ojos lujuriosos pero al parecer ningunos de los presentes se daba cuenta.

La primera en hablar fue la princesa.

― Bien ahora que lo pienso aún no se su nombre, ¿podría decírmelo?

―Accelerator

Dijo el sin más.

―accelerator-san, bien, ¿Cuáles son las preguntas que tienes?, ten en cuenta que yo te preguntare una vez acabemos con las tuyas claro que no debes de responder si no quieres.

―primero dime toda la información que tienes sobre esa basura de kuroinu.

―bueno hasta ahora lo único que sé es que ellos están planeando crear una nación de servicio, ellos están dirigidos por el mercenario Vault, al parecer tiene una especie de alianza con los demonios con los cuales hemos estado en guerra desde hace mucho tiempo.

Accelerator escucho todo sin cambiar de expresión, cuando la princesa parecía que iba a decir más decido hablar.

― bien saben en donde están sus bases, o donde se encuentra las demás fuerzas.

Ella solo negó con la cabeza, Accelerator chasqueo la lengua, eso significa que esta tipa era una inútil casi todo lo que había dicho él ya lo sabía, además de que las cosas serían más molestas.

Incluso se puede decir que él sabe más, dado que ha estado lleno de un lado para otro, y conectando la información que ha obtenido.

El conocer las debilidades del enemigo hará mucho más fácil su masacre, eso es algo que él sabe, por eso se toma tantas molestias en reunir información.

― última pregunta. ¿Qué tienen planeado hacer ahora? ― Accelerator dice pero por su tono parece que no le importa y solo pregunta para saber si serán un estorbo.

― Lo primero será reorganizar las fuerzas restantes de la fortaleza, además planeo ir a las demás fortalezas para informar de todo lo sucedido y planear que hacer ante esta situación.

Accelerator solo asiente, en esta situación eso es lo más razonable.

Entonces la puertas se abren bruscamente, la que entra en una chica de cabello rosado ondulado hasta por debajo de las cintura, tiene los ojos azules.

― Alicia-neesama.

Dijo ella obviamente refiriéndose a la personas que Accelerator tiene delante de él.

La chica se acerca, entonces la mira, puede decir por su cara que ella tiene unos 15 años.

Pero tiene unos pechos muy grandes, para su cuerpo, lo que más llamo la atención del esper, fue el diseño de su vestido, las específicamente la parte debajo de la cintura, en donde prácticamente deja a la vista sus pantis.

Accelerator decide no mencionar nada y comenzar una discusión inútil.

Alicia se levanta al ver a su hermana menor, Prim ignorando a todos se acerca a ella y la abraza.

Después de la invasión Alicia había estado muy ocupada y no había tenido tiempo de verla.

― tranquila Prim todo está bien, ahora― dijo Alicia en tomo amoroso. Entonces su vista cayó en Accelerator el cual estaba mirando con aburrimiento toda la escena.

―Prim, este es accelerator-san, él es la persona que nos ayudó a detener la invasión.

Ella despego la mirada de su hermana y miro al adolescente sentado delante de ellas, tenía unos 15 o 16 años, tenía el pelo blanco así como la piel, sus ojos eran de un color rojo. La tenía una mirada como si nada le importara.

Ella se sonrojo, como una princesa ella nunca había tenido oportunidad de conocer a un chico de su edad o aproximadamente, los únicos con lo que había convivido eran hijos de nobles, pero la atmósfera de ellos eran en su opinión muy arrogantes y creídos, a ella nunca la habían caído bien.

Pero este chico a diferencia de ellos era muy diferente.

―m-mucho gusto, mi nombre es Prim, soy una de las princesas que forman parte de la alianza.

Dijo ella a un con un sonrojo.

Accelerator desvió la mirada molesto, estaban perdiendo mucho tiempo.

Alicia le indico a Prim que se sentara aun lado de ella.

―bien ahora que he respondido a tus preguntas me gustaría que respondieras a las mías

― Primero eres un enviado de la diosa.

Accelerator mediato un poco esto por las circunstancias en que llegó a este mundo supuso que esa era una forma de verlo así que asintió.

La expresión seria de Alicia se relajó al instante, tomo un respiro antes de preguntar.

― ¿Cuál es tu objetivo?

― ¿hmmm?, masacrar a esas basuras de kuroinu.

Dijo el como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

Alcea la miro, él tenía un objetivo similar, eso explica por qué el los ayudo en la invasión ahora solo le queda preguntarle si el tema más información que pudiera compartir con ella.

― Bien, solo tengo una pregunta más, ¿tienes más información de kuroinu?

― mmm, supongo que si

Dio el después de pensarlo por unos segundos.

― podrías compartirla con nosotros.

Accelerator inclino la cabeza como un niño que no entiende lo que está diciendo Alicia.

Esto provocó un sonrojo en Prim que pensó que él era adorable de alguna manera.

― acaso eres estúpida.

Todo el salón se quedó en silencio.

Alicia lo miro incrédula.

―d-disculpa, ¿Qué es lo que acabas de decir?

―dije que eres estúpida― dijo el divertido, al mirar la cara de enojo de Alicia y los presentes, suspiro antes de hablar como si estuviera tratando e explicar algo a un niño pequeño― solo tiene que usar tu maldita cabeza, primero ¿Por qué esas mierdas de los demonios se unieron? , según lo que se la reina negra o lo que sea, tiene un profundo odio por lo humanos, entonces ¿por qué se uniría a la peor escoria humana ?.

Alicia miro sorprendida a este chico, él tenía razón.

― eso significa que esos demonios la traicionaron. ― dijo el finalizando su línea de pensamiento, pero siguió hablando― segundo… ¿Qué es lo más importante en una guerra?

Dijo el son dar ninguna señal de que iba a seguir hablando, Alicia y los presentes supusieron que él estaba esperando una respuesta.

―las armas

―estrategia

― El terreno de combate

― el número de soldados

― discursos épicos antes de comenzar una batalla― dijo una chica lentes, todos la miraron, ella se sonrojo y desvió la mirada, Accelerator decidió hacer como que no había escuchado lo que ella dijo.

Las respuestas empezaron a caer, pero al parecer ninguna era la correcta, hasta que Prim la cual había estado callada desde que llegó dijo como si susurrara.

― El dinero

Accelerator la miro, ella desvió la mira apenada pues creía que su respuesta estaba equivocada.

―oh, al parecer no todos son unos inútiles, tienes razón el financiamiento es lo más importante. ― Prim se sonrojo al escuchar el elogio si así podía llamarse del adolescente― de nada sirve tener muchos hombres, si no tienes dinero y recursos para mantenerlos con vida, lo cual nos lleva al siguiente punto, ¿de dónde obtienen el dinero?

Alicia fue la que hablo.

― la mayoría de los miembros de kuroinu, son mercenarios que trabajan por dinero, si todos ellos juntaran su dinero es probable que juntaran el presupuesto de un reino.

Dijo ella después de meditarlo. Pero una de sus guardias hablo.

― princesa, si me permite eso es poco probable, según lo que se esos bastardos se dedicaban a divertirse y al ocio, es poco probable que tengan tanto dinero.

―supongo que tiene razón, entonces es nos deja a― tenían que ser apoyados por alguien con suficiente dinero, ella recordó que el ejército de la alianza era apoyado por los nobles para que protegieran sus territorios de los demonios, será posible que kuroinu tenga el mismo tipo de financiamiento ―… ¿los nobles?

Dijo ella sin poder creer los nobles apoyaran algo tan ruin.

Accelerator sonrío.

― Si eso es verdad tenemos que informar a las demás princesa, que el enemigo también está dentro de las fortalezas. ―dijo el ministro con voz de urgencia y muchas gotas de sudor rodando por su cara.

―tienes razón― ella volteo a ver a Accelerator ― vendrás con nosotros.

Accelerator se lo pensó un poco antes de asentir.

― Entonces solo realizaremos el viaje yo, Prim Accelerator, y dos de la guardia real, y el ministro, los demás se quedaran, por ahora dudo que intenten realizar otro ataque.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con ese plan.

―partiremos en unas horas mientras arreglo los preparativos. Prim puedes ir a empezar a prepárate.

― Sí, Alicia-neesama

Con eso dicho ella salió de la habitación.

― Accelerator, tienes asuntos pendientes, si es así ¿puedo mandar a mi guardia real para que te ayuden a resolverlos lo más rápido posible?

Accelerator recordó a cierta mocosa molesta, y que el prometió jugar una partida con ella.

Accelerator asintió.

La princesa Alicia decidió hablar de algo que llamo su atención desde que vio por primera vez a Accelerator.

― Esas vendas― dijo refiriéndose a las vendas que el esper tiene en sus brazos― son simplemente de adorno, o es que tienes heridas.

― ¿hah?, oh, sí tengo heridas mis dos brazos, seria molesto quitar las vendas por eso no me las quitado.

Era verdad desde que llegó a este mundo no había tomado un baño, y tempo se había quitado las vendas, pero esto le estaba comenzando a molestar.

― eso luce problemático, i deseas puedo pedirle a algunos de mis subordinados que atiendas tus heridas y te pagan vendas nuevas, si sigues usando las mismas esta se podrían infectar.

Accelerator no tiene ningún motivo para negarse, también podría ser una oportunidad para que tome una baño.

Una vez tomada esta decían ambos se levantan de sus asientos y se dirigen a la puerta.

Pero repentinamente Accelerator se detiene.

―ha, es verdad, tengo que encárgame de una molestia. ―Dijo como si fuera algo sin importancia.

Entonces llevo su mano a su electrodo.

― Mmm, ¿A qué te refier-?

Antes de que Alicia acabara de hablar Accelerator desapareció de su vista.

Un grito de dolor hizo eco por toda la habitación.

Accelerator ahora estaba parado enfrente del ministro, el cual se encontraba revolcándose en el suelo.

El albino en solo un instante lo golpeo en la cara, destrozándole la nariz.

― realmente fuiste tan estúpido para pensar que no serias descubierto.

Dijo Accelerator con una sonrisa siniestra.

― ¡ ¿qué crees que etas haciendo?!

Dijo Alicia mientras sacaba su espada y la apuntaba a albino, todas las guardias hicieron lo mismo, Alicia seguía sorprendida por la velocidad de chico, ella que había estrenado mucho para poder seguir los movientes de sus enemigos, ni siquiera pudo seguirlo.

Ella estaba completamente segura de que si él quisiera podría realizar un baño de sangre sin que nadie pudiera detenerlo.

Ella apretó su agarre sobre la empuñadura.

―realmente eres estúpida, ¿verdad? ― dijo Accelerator sin dirigirle la mirada― este tipo en un espía.

Alicia abrió los ojos incrédula, estaba a punto de protestar pero entonces recordó. Como le informaron que una bomba explotó en la entrada principal, era imposible hacerlo desde afuera, entonces obviamente tuvo que haber sido desde adentro de la fortaleza.

― si me voy a quedar en este lugar, me gustaría que no hubiera parásitos rondando.

Dijo Accelerator tranquilamente.

Alicia llena de enojo decide confrontar al ministro.

― ¡ministro bastardo!, ¿Por qué nos traicionaste?

― Princesa lo que este esté diciendo es ment… haaaaaaaaaaah

Accelerator no lo dejo terminar de hablar y con su pie, rompió una de las piernas del ministro.

―oye, oye, guárdate tus estupideces― dijo el indiferente a la enorme cantidad de dolor que estaba provocándole a el anciano.

― ¿Por qué? ― dijo Alicia una vez más.

―yo..yo.. yo quería tomarla como mi mujer, princesa, quería meter mi sucio pen-haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah

Accelerator cansado de escuchar la basura que salían de la boca de esta basura. Piso más fuerte, el sonido de carne y huesos siendo remolidos lleno la habitación.

El hombre se desmayó por el dolor.

― Bien lleven lo a un calabozo o lo que sea que tengan en este lugar, y saquen le toda la información que tenga, después pueden deshacerse de él, no creo que sea de utilidad.

Dijo el tranquilamente, antes de salir por la habitación.

Alicia le dio una mirada a una de las guardias para que se hiciera lo que él dijo, y de inmediato siguió al albino.

― lamento mi comportamiento anterior, debí de suponer que tenías un motivo para hacer algo así.

Dijo Alicia una vez alcanzo al Accelerator.

Accelerator no respondió y siguió caminando.

X

X

X

X

Nuevo capítulo, realmente me enojo bastante el final de este H, por lo cual decidí crear este fic.

y si, **_Shuujin.takagi_** esta historia sera corta.

respecto al comentario de **keybladelight** sobre primxAccelerator ...mmm, tal vez pase o tal vez no depende de como se desarrollen las cosas, pero lo veo muy difícil tomando en cuenta la personalidad de Accelerator.

gracias a **_diego4560_** y **_Don_** **_orbit_** por comentar en el capitulo anterior.

Gracias por el apoyo a todas mis historias, realmente me motiva a seguir escribiendo, si no puedo actualizar rápidamente es por que no tengo tiempo o no me dan ganas de escribir, pero pueden estar seguros que todas las historias que comience serán terminadas sin importar cuanto tiempo me tome.

Espero disfruten mis historias como yo escribiéndolas.


	5. capítulo 5

Capítulo 5

Accelerator tomo el baño de manera relajada, después de 20 minutos salió de él, llevaba la misma ropa de hospital pero sin las vendas, sus heridas estaban cicatrizando rápidamente, una vez ciudad academia y con el tratamiento adecuado ni siquiera se notarían, tomo su bastón y se dirigió a la salida.

Allí se encontró con una de las guardias de pelo morado corto.

Ella le indico el lugar en donde debería de ir para poder ser atendido.

Accelerator la siguió, ninguno de los dos hablo. Pero notaba como ella lo miraba de vez en cuando Accelerator molesto por esto hablo

― ¿Qué? ― dijo el sin más.

La chica al darse cuenta que fue descubierta decido hablar.

― realmente necesita de es bastón para caminar.

― Acaso no lo vez.

―pero, antes te moviste muy rápido, y parecía que no lo necesitaras.

― Eso se debe a que estaba usado mis habilidades― dijo sin parecer querer explicar más.

Ambos siguieron caminando salieron del castillo y se dirigieron a un lugar, donde se podían ver a varias personas con heridas recostadas en camillas, llegaron al centro donde estaba ayudando a todos lo que resultaron heridos durante la batalla.

Unas monjas se paseaban de un lugar a otro ayudando a los que lo necesitaban.

Una de ellas de lentes y cabello negro reconoció al albino, y de inmediato se dirigió corriendo.

―ángel-sama. ¡Gracias por salvarnos! ―dijo ella mientras se inclinaba ante él.

Esta acción hizo que una gota de sudor se formara en la cabeza del albino y la peli morada.

― (¿ángel?) ― se dijo mentalmente Accelerator.

― es el enviado de la princesa Alicia, por favor revisen sus heridas. ―hablo al peli morada después de unos segundos.

― ¡si! ― dijo la monja con entusiasmo mientras miraba al albino con estrellas en los ojos.

Antes de que Accelerator pudiera hablar, fue tomado de la mano por la monja, eso es algo que solo unos pocos pueden hacer, pero la monja sin tomar en cuenta eso lo llevo hasta una silla en donde le indico a Accelerator que sentara.

Entonces ella procedió a revisar sus heridas minuciosamente, una vez acabo, vendo sus brazos unas con vendas nuevas.

Una vez acabo ella por alguna razón se quedó viendo a Accelerator fijamente.

― ¿Qué? ― dijo el cansado.

―e-este… quiero pagarle por habernos salvado, pero no creo que pueda hacer algo que sea suficiente

Dijo ella con voz decidida.

Accelerator suspiro.

― no necesito nada de ti, ya has hecho suficiente.

Dijo el refiriéndose a revisar sus heridas.

Ella bajo la cabeza, entonces empezó a temblar.

Accelerator se di cuenta que ella estaba llorando.

― Gracias…gracias… pero quiero hacer algo por usted ángel-sama, incluso si tengo que servirle por el resto de mi vida mi vida― dijo ella con voz entre cortada.

Accelerator chasqueo la lengua al darse cuenta de que esta tipa estaba hablando muy enserio.

Él sabía que seguir negándose solo la alentaría más y más y se convertiría en un dolor de cabeza.

― bien, necesito ir a un lado ayúdame a llegar ahí.

Dijo él.

La monja se limpió las lágrimas y asintió un par de veces.

Ella fue a avisar a las demás monjas de esto. Regreso rápidamente con una mirada decidida mucho y entusiasmo.

X

X

X

Alicia está revisando unos documentos, preparando todo para poder salir mañana.

La oficina que usa consiste en una escritorio y una silla, una librería con al menos 200 libros.

Hay una lampa en el centro del techo que ilumina los la habitación.

Detrás de Alicia hay una ventana por la cual entran los rayos del sol.

Mientras revisa los documentos mira por la ventana de la oficina, mira el paisaje, la ciudad que entes había tenido una prosperidad decente considerando que estaban en guerra constantemente ahora está sumida en la miseria, poder recuperarse de la invasión tardaría meses o incluso años.

― Si él no hubiera llegado que habría sido de mi o de Prim― Alicia reflexiona, Accelerator no le cayó muy bien pero tenía que admitir ella le debía mucho.

En ese momento alguien entro por la puerta, Alicia ladeo la cabeza para ver quién era.

― Alicia-neesama ― Prim llamo con voz tímida por la abertura de la puerta.

― ¿Prim?, ¿Qué pasa, necesitas algo? ― Prim entro en la habitación y cerró la puerta.

― Alicia-neesama― busco alrededor de la habitación buscando a cierto adolescente pero no lo vio, con un poco de decepción miro a su hermana― ¿en dónde está accelerator-sama?

― El salió a resolver asuntos que tenía pendientes.

―o-oh enserio, pensé que se quedaría como invitado en el castillo.

― al parecer ya tiene un lugar en cual quedarse, mañana vendrá a primera hora para que salgamos hacia la fortaleza. ― Alicia miro a Prim y con un poco e vacilación pregunto― Prim, ¿Por qué tienes tanto interés en accelerator-san?

― eh― Prim se sonrojo, y desvió la mirada nerviosa―e-este…. Bueno… ah, solo pensé que como él es un enviado de la diosa teníamos que tratarlo de la mejor manera, si eso es.

― Ya veo― Alicia asintió entendiendo las acciones de su hermana― Prim… no quiero que te acerques demasiado a él.

Dijo Alicia con voz seria.

―ah, ¿p-por qué Alicia-neesama?

― bueno veras, ocurrió algo…― dijo recordando cual el ataco a el ministro―y a pesar de ser un enviado de la diosa él es muy peligroso, no parece que nosotros le importemos demasiado, más bien él dijo que su objetivo era eliminar a kuroinu, nunca dijo nada de proteger a las personas de los reinos, además por su mirada…

Alicia recordó la mirada en los ojos del chico, eran los ojos de un asesino, pero no uno normal, sino de una que había matado a miles incluso entes de llegar a esta mundo, para ella su principal prioridad es la seguridad de Prim y los ciudadanos, y Accelerator parecía que sin ningún esfuerzo podría arrasar con todo, sin que nadie pudiera detenerlo.

A Alicia no le gustaba para nada la mirada en su cara, como si le diera igual todo, ella simple y sencillamente es incapaz de confiar en una persona así.

― fuu, Prim solo no te acerque a él, entendido.

Prim apretó su vestido, mientras miraba al suelo con una mirada afligida, a ella no le gustaba como Alicia estaba hablando de la persona que las salvo.

Ella nunca antes había enfrentado a su hermana, siempre pensó que ella tenía la razón en todo, pero en este momento ella sentía en su corazón que ella estaba equivocada con el albino y quería decirlo.

Pero simplemente las palabras se atoraban en su garganta, por más que se esforzara las palabras no salían.

En ese momento recordó las palabras que le dijo el albino.

―oh, al parecer no todos son unos inútiles, tienes razón el financiamiento es lo más importante.

(Aunque no lo crean eso fue un alago a su manera, algo que Accelerator rara vez da)

Esa fue la primera vez que alguien la reconoció, ella siempre había estado bajo la sombra de su hermana, siempre había sido tratado como una princesa que necesitaba que alguien la vigilara, o que necesitaba estar constante mente vigilada por su hermana mayor.

Él fue la primera persona que no vio solo a una princesa en ella sino a una persona que merecía la pea reconocer.

Soltó un suspiro y con las cejas rígidas hablo.

―a-Alicia-neesama― Alicia miro con interés a Prim, podía notar que estaba un poco tensa―c-creo que estas equivocada.

― ¿de que estas hablando, Prim?

― no creo que Accelerator-sama, sea una mala persona o que sea peligroso― dijo levantando la mira y viendo directamente a los ojos a Alicia, la cual estaba sorprendida por la actitud de Prim― él nos salvó, creo que es una falta de respeto actuar de una manera tan desconsiderada con nuestro salvador.

Prim dijo con toda su determinación, sus ojos se pusieron húmedos por alguna razón.

Alicia estaba sorprendida por las palabras de Prim, ella hablo.

― Prim, no entiendes aun eres muy jove-

― ¡NO! ―Alicia fue interrumpida por Prim― y-yo entiendo, ya no soy una niña entiendo lo que esta pensando, y también entiendo lo que nos habría pasado si accelerator-Sama no hubiera estado aquí…por eso…bueno… no creo que sea correcto tratarlo como si fue un enemigo.

Alicia miro atonía a su hermana, entonces por primera vez en mucho tiempo, cayó en cuanta que tenía razón Prim ya no era una niña, claro que se preocupaba por ella y siempre lo haría después e todo es su hermana, pero tenía que dejarla tomar sus propias dicciones, sonrió y miro a su hermana el tiempo pasa volando no se había percatado de que ahora era una mujer.

― tienes razón Prim, creo que estaba equivocada, lo siento― dijo Alicia.

―n-no, yo también fui muy descortés al hablar, también lo siento alicia-neesama

Ambas sonrieron y siguieron hablando por un rato.

X

X

X

Ambos estaban delante de la posada donde se había hospeda.

― Así que aquí es en donde vive ángel-sama.

― ¿tch, que es esa mierda de ángel? ― pregunto un poco molesto Accelerator.

― usted, bajo del cielo y nos protegió como un ángel enviado por dios. ― respondió ella mientras juntaba sus manos y miraba hacia el cielo.

―deja de decir estupideces, yo no soy un ángel, solo soy un villano.

Dijo mientras caminaba hacia la entrada de la posada, la monja lo siguió, la guardia de cabello morado se quedó en el carruaje esperando a que él terminara con sus asuntos.

Una vez entrara lo primero que lo recibió fue una cabellera negra, Accelerator fue embestido por una pequeña niña, sin tener activados sus poderes, él fue fácilmente tirado al suelo.

― Que demonio…tch― dijo el finalmente después de reconocer a quien lo había tirado.

― Te lo mereces, por no jugar conmigo como prometiste.

―tch… Lo que sea

Hablo el esper en tono resignado, accelerator hizo a un lado a la niña y procedió a caminar hacia la posada.

Koko iba caminado a su lado, mientras daba pequeños saltitos.

― accelerator-niisan, ¿jugaras conmigo de nuevo?, tu puedes ser de color que quieras esta vez.

Accelerator asintió, la monja venía detrás de ellos dos.

Una vez entraron a vestíbulo Accelerator vio a varias de las mujeres que los había acompañado haciendo diferentes labores.

Accelerator camino hacia el comedor hay estaba Vanesa en la cocina preparando la comida.

Ella noto la presencia del albino.

― oh, Accelerator-sama, ya término, pensé que se tardaría más.

― enserio, fue todo un dolor de cabeza― dijo el albino recordando lo difícil que fue entablar una conversación con esa princesa.

― Bien si quieres puedes sentarte en el comedor, te llevare un poco de comida― decía Vanesa con una sonrisa mientras lavaba unos platos, al parecer ellos ya habían terminado de comer.

Accelerator asintió, no había comido nada desde la mañana, y tenía un poco de hambre.

La monja empezó a hablar con Vanesa, insistiendo en que ella atendería a "angel-sama", Vanesa entendió por el contexto que se ella se refería al albino, estaba apunto de preguntar pero al ver la expresión molesta de este decidió no decir nada.

Accelerator se sentó y a su lado se colocó la koko.

― oye, mocosa, no tiene que ir a hacer cosas de mocosos, o algo así.

―nop― respondió de inmediato ella mientras balanceaba sus pies sentada en la silla.

―tch…

Después e eso ambos comieron, y jugaron el juego de mesa hasta a noche.

Mientras estaba jugando Vanesa los interrumpió.

― Este Accelerator –sama, ¿Qué debemos de hacer con esa chica que está esperándolo afuera?

―haa, de que estas hablando― respondió Accelerator mientras movía una pieza sin apartar la vista del tablero.

―hay una chica, creo que es una de las guardias de la princesa Alicia, a estado para afuera de la posada desde que usted llego.

―…oh― en ese momento accelerator recordó que ese tipa dijo que lo iba a esperar el no le hizo caso, pensó que se iba a ir y volvería en la mañana, pero al parecer se quedó afuera esperándolo.

Noto como koko lo miraba intensamente.

― ¿Qué ? ― preguntó el sabiendo que lo que ella diría seguramente sería una tontería.

― estas engañando a mi one-chan.

― haa, no digas estupideces― Accelerator termino su movimiento y obtuvo la victoria, el había logrado descifrar el truco del juego, ahora estaba completamente seguro de que ganaría todos los encuentro que vendrían.

Se levantó y se dirigió lentamente hacia la puerta. Miro a la moja que estaba dormida en un sofá de la sala, ella observo todas las partidas que jugaron y en algún momento cayo dormida.

Cuando salió lo recibió la helada brisa de la noche, al parecer la noche ya había caído, Accelerator miro hacia los lados y vio a la chica de pelo morado parada en frente de la posada, ella estaba temblando de frio, lo cual era lógico considerando su vestimenta.

Accelerator suspiro y camino hacia ella.

―oye, ¿Qué mierda estás haciendo aquí?

La chica soltó un chillido. Y miro al chico detrás de ella, rápidamente recupero la compostura.

―o-oh, solo eres tú, Alicia-sama me encargo ser su guardia por este día, por eso me quede vigilando la entrada.

Ella tenía una expresión muy solemne y lo seria a un más si no estuviera temblando.

― (idiota) ― Accelerator se tragó sus pensamientos―… ya veo entonces entra a la posada, no quiero que me culpes cuando mueras por un maldito refriado… aunque ahora que lo pienso si estas muerta no puedes quejarte.

Accelerator sabía que en este lugar no había medicinas, y dudaba un poco que tuvieran tratamientos adecuados para cuando alguien contraía una enfermedad.

― Pero debo de quédame vigiland-…― en ese momento el estómago de la chica gruño muy fuerte ella se sonrojo.

―(ahora que lo pienso esta tipa vino en la mañana demasiado temprano como para que hubiera comido algo, además estuvo todo el día detrás de mí… será que esta maldita no ha comido en todo el día)

Como si confirmara las sospechas del albino, su estoma rugió, la chica de cabello morado se llevó las manos a su estómago, con un tinte rosa en sus mejillas.

― vamos entra.

Dijo accelerator mientras empezaba a caminar hacia la posada, la chica dudo un poco pero al final decidió seguirlo.

Todos cenaron, la monja y la guardia compartieron habitación.

Ala mañana siguiente Accelerator y la guardia partieron hacia el castillo, hay se reunieron con Alicia y Prim comenzando el viaje.

Accelerator no se despidió de koko, para no hacer las cosas más molestas.

X

X

X

X

X

Cuarta parte. Hacia la guerra total.

Mientras viajaban hacia la siguiente fortaleza llamada Geofu Accelerator sigue leyendo los libros de historia y cultura de este mundo.

Después de leer por uno minutos lanza el libro por la ventana del carruaje.

― no es más que basura― dice accelerator su sincera opinión sobre el contenido del libro, dado que había encontrado nada que le fuera de utilidad.

Actualmente él iba solo en este carruaje.

Alicia y Prim iban en el carruaje de adelante.

Después de leer este libro Accelerator comprendido mas o menos la situación política de este mundo, estas llamadas fortalezas están ubicadas de tal forma que rodean, la "fortaleza oscura", que es por así decirlo la base de los demonios, en donde reside una elfa oscura que reina sobre ellos.

(nota: Accelerator ya sabía sobre la reina oscura pero solo por encima, ahora ya entiende mejor todo)

También entendió otra cosa, los mercenarios en este mundo eran numerosos, incluso más que los caballeros y soldados de la alianza, la cantidad que atacaron la fortaleza de Feoh eran apenas si una décima parte del total de sus fuerzas.

Eso solo dejaba una explicación para el por qué solo mandaron a esa cantidad al combate, básicamente el líder de kuroinu, planeo un ataque simultaneo a varias de las fortalezas, es probable que mientras ellos van en el carruaje tranquilamente, en otro lugar se está desatando una batalla.

Accelerator que sabe eso frunce el entrecejo. Según lo que dijo la princesa ellos tardarían unos dos días en llegar a la fortaleza si van a toda velocidad.

Pero para cuando lleguen es probable que la batalla ya haya acabado, y viendo como hubiera terminado la batalla de Feoh si el no hubiera llegado, Accelerator tiene pocas expectativas de que las fuerza de la fortaleza logren ganar.

El esper, tomo una decisión.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, activa su electrodo, abre la puerta del carruaje sin decirle a la guardia que conduce que se detenga, salta de carruaje.

Antes de aterrizar sobre la tierra, tornados se unen a su espalda y se adelanta ante la vista perpleja de la guardia que conducía el carruaje.

Se acerca a la ventana del carruaje de adelante.

Mira por ella y ve a Alicia y Prim al parecer están hablando de algo, cuando lo notan estas se sorprenden.

Accelerator habla lo suficiente fuerte para que sus palabras sean escuchadas con claridad.

― me adelantare.

Sin dar explicaciones, accelerator con cuatro tornados detrás de su espalda como si un cohete se tratara aumenta su altura, en pocos segundos está a más de 700 m sobre el suelo.

Aumenta su velocidad a unos 800 km/h, si todo sale bien el debería de llegar a la siguiente fortaleza en unos 10 minutos.

Él se detendrá a esperar que su batería se recargue por completo en las cercanías de la fortaleza.

No quiere quedarse sin batería en medio de una batalla.

X

X

X

La batalla de la ciudad de Geofu ya termino, esta batallo ocurrió al mismo tiempo que la de Feoh.

Actualmente la princesa de esta fortaleza está en prisión, junto con todas sus guardias.

La princesa de esta fortaleza esta también una sacerdotisa que dedica su vida a un dios.

La llamada "dama del brillo".

Ella tiene el cabello corto, de un color negro, con dos listones blancos atados a cada lado, una especie de corona en su cabeza.

Su vestimenta en la típica de las sacerdotisas del mundo de Accelerator. Con un kimono rojo.

Sus ojos de un color marrón claro. Sin embargo es conocida por siempre tener una actitud tranquila sin importar la situación.

Sin embargo en su momento de necesidad el dios en el que ella tanto cree, no ha hecho nada por ella, por las mujeres, niños que residen dentro de la fortaleza.

Aun con eso su lealtad hacia él no ha cambiado nada.

Los niños y niñas de unos 3 a 10 años han sido encerrados en un área de la fortaleza, en donde se asignaron personas para cuidarlos.

Pero algunos de ellos tuvieron la desgracia de ver como lo demonios matan a sus padres y violaban a sus madres. Ellos están llorando no tienen esperanzas de ser rescatados, lo único que pueden hacer el intentar aceptar la realidad de que su infancia ha acabado.

Alguno de los demonios se encuentran violando sin descanso a las mujeres, en la calles en toda la ciudad.

En esta situación se encuentra la ciudad actualmente.

Accelerator está caminado por el bosque hacia el puertas de la fortaleza, el decido caminar por unos minuto para dejar que su batería se recargara por completo, puede ver como columnas de humo negras se alzan sobre la ciudad.

El chasquea la lengua molesto, al parecer la batalla la término, a lo lejos logra ver que hay dos guardias en las puertas. Pero por sus vestimentas se da cuanta inmediatamente que son miembros de kuroinu.

Pero el no pierde la calma, ni muestra ningún cambio en su expresión mientras camina apoyado de su bastan modero.

Los guardias se dan cuenta de su presencia pero al ver que solo es una persona no se ponen en guardia.

Cuando el individuo se acerca más ellos puede ver mejor su apariencia, ellos ríen al verlo.

Es apenas un adolescente con una constitución delgada, además para hacerlo ver incluso más inofensiva para caminar se apoya de un bastón.

Ellos no pueden comprender por qué este chico se dirige hacia la fortaleza, pero tampoco se esfuerzan para pensar en eso.

El chico llega frente a ellos sin mostrar expresión alguna.

Al ver que él no habla pero uno de los guardias habla.

― oye, mocoso que es lo que quieres.

Accelerator no responde nada y mira ala enorme puerta detrás de los guardias, tiene unos 6 metros de alto, y unos 4 de largo. Está hecha mayormente de madera pero las uniones de las tablas estaban reforzados por piezas de metal.

―acaso este sordo maldito mocoso.

Dijo el guarda al ver que el chico no respondía.

Por primera vez Accelerator miro al guardia.

―… ¿ah? ― dijo Accelerator con cierta molestia.

― acaso no sabes quienes somos.

Accelerator se encogió de hombros y dijo en tono desinteresase.

― no me interesan los pedazos de mierda como ustedes.

― ¡maldito!.

Uno de los guardias cansado de la actitud del chico, tomo su espada y la balanceo hacia el cuello de este.

En la cara pálida del chico una sonrisa siniestra apareció.

Accelerator presiono el interruptor del electrodo.

La muñeca del sujeto se rompió, por el dolor soltó la espada.

Accelerator estiro su mano y golpeo al pecho del mercenario, este salió volando hacia atrás, hasta estrellarse contra la puerta.

Accelerator piso la espada, esta se levantó del suelo y voló hacia la cabeza del otro guardia, fácilmente paso atravez de él y se enteró en la puerta.

Accelerator ignorando lo cadáveres se pudo delante de las puertas, estiro su mano que no estaba recargada en el basto.

Y con una sonrisa que parecía cortada en su rostro dijo.

― supongo que es hora de decir "holaaa"

Accelerator levanto su pie, y pateo al puerta.

Boom

La puerta fue destrozada en cientos de estacas de madera que salieron volando llamando la atención de todos dentro de la fortaleza.

Incluso las paredes de más de un metro de grosor en las que estaba sostenida la puerta fueron destruidas.

Una cortina de polvo se levantó.

Muchos de los mercenarios y demonios que estaba violando a mujeres, las dejaron de inmediato y fueron a las puertas principales. Preparados para la batalla, pues ellos creían que era un ataque de la alianza.

En la estrada principal se reunieron unos 500 mercenarios y demonios.

A la espera de la batalla.

Una voz se escuchó desde la nube de polvo.

― Bien, supongo que eso debió de llamar la atención.

Una silueta delgada salía de en medio de la destrucción.

Era un chico, todos los de kuroinu pusieron expresiones de desconcierto, por las palabras del chico se pian entender que él era responsable del alboroto.

La mirada del esper recorrió toda el área, miro a los mercenarios pero no les tomo importancia, entonces sus vista cayo en la ciudad devastada, podían verse mujeres en medio de las calles sin ropa, sus ojos parecían no tener brillo, Accelerator frunció ligeramente el ceño por un momento que ninguno de los presentes pudo ver.

Entonces él dijo.

― vaya ¿Qué tenemos aquí?, al parecer se han estado divirtiendo.

Dijo el en tono de burla, entonces el rio con locura.

― espero no les moleste que ahora yo me divierta con ustedes GYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

En ese presiono momento el terror invadió los corazones de todos, la sed de sangre que liberaba Accelerator fue suficiente para paralizar a todos los que mercenarios.

En un parpadeo Accelerator desapareció.

Un grito de dolor absoluto se escuchó, era tan fuerte que todos rápidamente voltearon a ver hacia esa dirección, el chico estaba pisando un cuerpo de un ogro con sus pies como si fuera una bolsa de basura.

― Ahora… ¿quién sigue?

Dijo con una sonrisa siniestra.

X

X

X

Mientras en el templo de la dama del brillo.

La llamada dama del brillo estaba parada frente a todas sus guardias.

Que usaban una ropa de color rojo y una banda en la cabeza del mismo color, además de que por debajo de la cintura tenían solo un tipo de ropa interior muy extraño. Y medias hasta por encima de la rodilla de color blanco con detalles de color rojo tejidos.

―kaguya-sama, ¿Qué debemos de hacer ahora?

Después de perder la batalla, todas ellas se encontraban en la cárcel del templo.

Ellas estaban siendo custodiadas por dos guardias.

La princesa kaguya estaba con una expresión tranquila a pesar de que su situación actual podía considerarse mala.

― no se preocupen, sobre todos debemos de mantenernos fieles

Dijo ella con voz tranquila y una pequeña sonrisa que de alguna manera logro calmar a todas sus seguidoras.

Entonces repentinamente un temblor empezó fue corto, seguido de un enorme estruendo, las seguidoras se pusieron nerviosas.

La misma kaguya sintió un poco de inseguridad ahora que la batalla termino ese tipo de ruidos no deberían de pasar, al voltear su mirada noto como los mismo guardias se pusieron nerviosos.

Solo con eso ella pudo descartar que esto que paso sea obra de la armada de kuroinu.

Pero entonces le quedaba una pregunta que hacerse, ¿Quién a que fue lo que provoco semejante estruendo que incluso hizo temblar la tierra?.

Acaso podría ser que sea aliados y estén realizando un ataque para tomar devuelta la fortaleza.

La esperanza empezó a crecer en ella.

X

X

X

X

Mientras en otra parte del tembló estaba un hombre de unos 30 años, con el pelo corto negro, tenía una armadura negra, en su hombro derecho su armadura tenía un logo de un lobo.

Este hombre es Vault, el líder de kuroinu.

Este hombre estaba discutiendo con sus hombres sobre los avances de la conquista.

También sobre que no habían recibido noticias sobre la conquista de la fortaleza de Feoh, él sabía que sus hombres podían ser descuidados pero al menos le tenían el suficiente respeto para seguir sus órdenes, pero en todo este tiempo no había tenido noticias.

Incluso pensó que habían perdido, pero eso no duro mucho, era imposible que ellos perdieran con los hombres y los demonios además de ese maldito traidor del ministro ellos debieron de tener una victoria absoluta, pero entonces ¿por qué no había recibido noticias?.

Por si eso no fue poco, ahora mismo un temblor y sonido de explosión se escuchó por toda la fortaleza.

Había pedido a sus hombres que fueran a revisar que había pasado pero ninguno de ellos había regresado a un.

Incluso pensó en ir el mismo pero decido esperar un poco más para recibir un informe de sus hombres.

El miro al hombre a su lado, tenía vendas por todo su cuerpo incluso su cara, este hombre fue la causa de que ellos pudieran derrotar fácilmente a las fuerzas de la fortaleza.

Gracias a toda la información que él les dio sobre la estructura de la ciudad y sus pasadizos secretos lograron tomar y derrotar a todos con facilidad.

Él no sabía mucho de este sujeto, solo que tenía un gran rencor contra el dios en el que creían las damas del oeste.

Ese fue el motivo por el cual este hombre los apoyo. Básicamente deseaba usar a la dama del brillo o la princesa kaguya para crear un ser que podría matar a ese dios.

A Vault no le podría importar menos su motivo para ayudarles.

Pero con lo que está sucediendo ahora su inseguridad estaba empezando a aumentar.

X

X

X

Accelerator estaba caminando por las calles de la ciudad.

Tenía que admitir que este lugar tenía un gran parecido a la cultura japonesa.

Aunque muchas de las estructuras de la ciudad estaban destruidas todavía podía verse el parecido.

Accelerator acabo rápidamente con todos los demonios y mercenarios, apago su electrodo para recuperar batería mientras caminaba por la gran ciudad.

Él sabía que debía de haber un líder y una base en este lugar que fue tomado, entonces sin pesarlo demasiado tomo la decidió de ir hacia el lugar más grande y lujoso de toda la ciudad, dado que era probable que ese lugar fue tomado como una base.

El primer lugar que decidió investigar era un enorme templo de arquitectura muy parecido a los japoneses, el nunca había visto uno pues en ciudad academia no había muchos ligares como estos además que él nunca se tomó la molestia de ir a ellos.

El llego frente al enorme templo, estaba un poco dañado pero aun conservaba su majestuosidad.

―supongo que daré un vistazo.

Accelerator empezó caminar hacia él, apoyado de su basto moderno.

Empezó a subir las escaleras.

Para su gusto este lugar tenia demasiados escalones para alguien que necesita un bastón para caminar fue un poco molesto subirlos.

Entonces toco que había algunos guardias en las puertas. Activo su electrodo y piso el suelo, el suelo debajo de los guardias estallo y salieron lazados hacia delante, sus cuerpos rodaron por las escaleras rompiéndose varios huesos y el cuellos. Sus cuerpos pasaron rodando al lado de Accelerator el cual ni siquiera los miro y simplemente siguió su camino.

El interior del tempo estaba divido por pasillos, Accelerator sin pesarlo demasiado camino hacia un pasillo.

X

X

X

Kaguya estaba sentada tranquilamente rodeada por todos sus seguidoras.

Ella está un poco impaciente por saber que era lo que estaba pasando.

Entonces noto como los guardias miraron hacia la entrada de la prisión, ellos corrieron hacia un lado saliendo de su vista.

Ella se levanto podía escuchar las voces de los guardias en pánico, entonces se escuchó un grito.

Sin previo aviso el cuerpo de uno de los guardias recorrió todo el pasillo pasando frente a su celda y estrellándose contra la pared.

Sus seguidoras gritaron de miedo, incluso ella estaba un poco temerosa por lo que sea que mando a volar a un hombre con tanta fuerza.

Los gritos del otro guarda siguieron por unos segundos antes de detenerse.

Ella tenía curiosidad por ver que era lo que estaba pasando que incluso pensó en ir a echar un vistazo y acercarse a los barrotes de metal que la separan de la libertad.

Pero entonces se empezó a escuchar el sonido de un objeto golpeado el suelo y de pisadas.

Tac tac tac (sonido de bastón tocando el suelo)

Entonces a su campo de visión entro un chico de una edad similar a la suya.

Sus seguidoras se pusieron en guarda por la intromisión del extraño, mientras kaguya quedo perdida en los ojos de color rojo carmesí del chico.

Kaguya no solo fue nombrada dama del brillo, por su devoción a su dios, sino a que ella nació con una habilidad especial, cuando ella veía los ojos de las personas podía ver cómo eran realmente. Podía saber sus sentimientos, temores y determinación.

Ella al mirar los ojos del chico pudo notar un dolor profundo en él, que el mismo se negaba a reconocer, también vio desesperación más allá de lo que ella misma podía comprender, pero noto que el chico parado frente a ella dejo todo eso atrás, para poder proteger a alguien.

Él tenía un objetivo y una razón para vivir bien definida, ella pensaba que solo se podía tener tal determinación cuando seguías a dios, pensaba que era la única manera de poder encontrar un objetivo en la vida.

Pero este chico estaba haciendo temblar la fe que ella tenía, algo que nunca había pasado.

El chico levanto su mano y toco los barrotes de la cárcel, entonces estos se doblaron dejando un hueco lo suficientemente grande para que ellas pudieran salir.

El sin siquiera dudarlo se dio la vuelta empezó a caminar a la salida.

Entonces kaguya recupero la compostura, pero no podía dejar de estar fascinada por la naturaleza de esta persona, ella podía saber que él no estaba de lado de kuroinu.

Entonces ignorando a sus seguidoras ella salió corriendo de la celda, y se acercó al chico.

―e-espera, espera por favor

Dijo ella mientras estiraba su mano hacia él.

―.. ¿Hah?

Él se detuvo y la miro, ella se paralizo al recibir la mirada del chico, pero junto toda su determinación y hablo.

―e-este…. gracias por salvarnos. ― dijo ella mientras hacia una reverencia― ¿podría saber el nombre de mi salvador?

―… Accelerator

Entonces Accelerator se dio la vuelta para seguir caminando, pero kaguya lo siguió.

― ¿acaso eres un miembro de la alianza?

No recibió respuesta del chico.

Entonces ellos fueron alcanzados por sus seguidoras.

― kaguya-sama, está bien

Preguntaron ellas preocupadas por su seguridad, ella solo sonrió y les dijo que estaba bien.

Kaguya noto las miradas de cautela que le lanzaban a Accelerator.

― Esta bien él nos salvó ¿recuerdan? ― dijo ellas con una actitud tranquila mientras seguía a Accelerator—... acaso estas buscando al líder del ejército.

Accelerator se detuvo y la miro.

― ¿acaso sabes en donde están mocosa? ― Ella asintió― entonces escúpelo

Kaguya asintió y procedió a guiarlo a él y sus seguidoras detrás de ella por los pasillos en dirección al salón principal del templo.

Sus seguidoras tomaron algunas armas tiradas por el suelo de guardias que Accelerator había matado en el camino hacia la prisión.

Después de unos minutos llegaron a las puertas del salón.

Accelerator tomo la delantera y se puso delante de la enorme puerta, kaguya pudo ver como el tocaba al colla en su cuello.

Entonces el movió su pie y pateo la puerta.

Esta se rompió y salió lanzada hacia delante, llevando consigo a los guardias que estaban cuidando desde adentro.

X

X

X

X

**Nuevo cap, espero les guste.**

**gracias a:**

**shuujin.takagi**

**keybladelight**

**don orbit**

**diego4560**

**no tengo planeado una pareja pues sinceramente quiero respetar la personalidad de Accelerator lo más posible... pero quien sabe tal vez cambie de opinión mientras desarrollo las relaciones entre los personajes, a si que no descarto la idea completamente.**

**y tal vez use a este Accelerator para otro fanfic una especie de continuación pero en otro anime.**

**acepto sugerencias de animes que crean que estarían bien que accel llegara.**

**pd: mañana cap de owari**


	6. capítulo 6

Capítulo

Un sonido explosivo se extendió por toda la sala.

El eco de la explosión continúo por unos segundos.

Ignorando las miradas y jadeos de sorpresa de Kaguya y sus guardias, Accelerator se adentró en la habitación, sin vacilar un solo segundo, como si no hubiera nada de lo que tuviera que preocuparse. Después de todo no hay nada en este mundo que pudiera hacerle daño al esper más fuerte de ciudad academia.

El sonido de sus pasos hace eco.

La mirada del chico, recorre toda la sala.

La primera impresión que tiene es "inútilmente grande".

La sala es imponente, el techo hasta unos 4 metros de altura, hay columnas que lo sostienen, antorchas repartidas en toda la sala, iluminado la habitación.

Dentro hay unos 20 hombres, todos ellos con armas, como lanzas, espadas e incluso uno que otro porta un arco, todos ellos están increíblemente tensos, mientras lo miraban.

Accelerator mira hacia delante.

A unos 6 metros, hay una especie de trono de color rojos y con gravados, está sentado un hombre.

El hombre usa vestimentas de mayormente color negro.

Tenía una armadura de color negro, con una hombrera de color rojo, en ella está gravada una especie de marca en forma de lobo. Unos guanteletes, que en los nudillos tienes púas de metal, también usa una capa de color rojo.

El hombre tiene una expresión seria, mientras miraba a Accelerator.

A su lado, hay un chico rubio, que está usando ropas de color azul, y una túnica de color morado.

El albino, sonríe.

―supongo que tú debes de ser el jefe ― exclamo el chico, mientras caminaba hacia el grupo de mercenarios, como si estuviera dando un paseo por el parque ― ¿verdad?

Detuvo su caminata, a solo unos 2 metros del grupo, Accelerator prácticamente se adentró en la boca del lobo, claro que si Kuroinu es considerado un lobo, el albino puede ser algo incluso más peligroso.

El líder mantuvo la calma y sonrió.

― sí, soy Vault el líder de Kuroinu ― diría con una voz calmada y una sonrisa.

―. . . Oh, eso hace las cosas más fáciles ― Accelerator diría, para luego soltar un suspiro ― por un momento pensé que tendría que pasar meses en este basurero.

Accelerator a pesar de haber aceptado la ridícula misión de la diosa, realmente quería terminar con esta mierda lo más rápido posible.

Pero luego de ver lo compleja que era toda la situación, con personas infiltradas, y la inutilidad de las líderes, simplemente pensó que esta de eliminar por completo a Kuroinu sería muy complicado, no difícil, si no complicado.

Para alguien que básicamente los problemas siempre venían hacia él, estaba acostumbrado a eso, el hecho de tener que buscar y cazar, significó un esfuerzo casi demasiado molesto para el usualmente flojo Accelerator, no es como que no supiera cómo hacerlo, pero eso no lo hacía menos agotador.

Sin embargo ahora que el líder de todo este ridículo ejército estaba delante de él hacia las cosas increíblemente más fáciles, el albino le dirigió una sonrisa fría al hombre.

Vault, había pasado la mayor parte de su vida luchando en campos de batalla, que se teñían de una violencia casi demasiado realista y cruda, estos años poniendo su vida al filo del peligro, lo habían convertido en un hombre que sabía con bastante claridad, cuando no podía ganar una batalla.

Ese sentimiento ahora estaba gritándole, que el chico delante de él, es mucho más peligroso que pelear solo contra una horda de demonios. No, el peligro que este chico representaba estaba casi más allá de lo que podía entender.

La apariencia del chico no era la gran cosa, de hecho parecía casi tan débil que cualquiera de los mercenarios solo le tomaría un golpe derribarlo.

Con una mirada discreta, le hizo un gesto al chico rubio a un lado de él.

El rubio captando la mirada del hombre, dio un asentimiento casi imperceptible.

Este chico destrozó la puerta, Vault frunció e el ceño.

― (¿Qué hizo este mocoso?)

Una pregunta que flota en su mente, mientras observa atentamente toda la escena.

El chico que estaba parado con una sonrisa, había destrozado la puerta. Una puerta de más de dos metros de alto, hecha de madera muy resistente y de un grosor considerable, además de estar reforzada con piezas de metal.

Esta puerta en conjunto debe de pesar al menos media tonelada.

Incluso un minotauro, una de las criaturas más fuertes que él había conocido, tendría que tomarse su tiempo en derribarla, sin embargo, este chico al parecer lo hizo de un solo golpe.

Se dio cuenta que había más personas que estaban a unos cuantos metros detrás del chico.

Sus ojos se abrieron levemente, detrás del chico estaban Kaguya y sus sirvientas.

Pero lo que más llamo la atención del líder de Kuroinu, fueron sus expresiones, estaban mirando con incredulidad al chico.

― (¿acaso no es su aliado?)

Realmente no podía entender que era lo que estaba pasando. Pero un solo hecho fue claro para el hombre. . . .

― (este mocoso fue el responsable de todo el alboroto, y por lo visto tiene intenciones de asesinarnos).

Se dijo el hombre, decidiendo que al menos podría intentar obtener un poco de información del chico abrió su boca.

― Y dime, ¿Quién eres tú?

Pregunto, con un tono de voz firme, no podía mostrar debilidad enfrente del enemigo, fue una de las primeras cosas que aprendió de la vida.

― ha, veamos ― el chico pareció meditarlo un poco ― eso no importa, de todas formas te voy a matar, los muertos no deben de preocuparse por esos pequeños detalles.

El chico exclamo, con un tono burlón.

― oh, entonces no puedo saber al menos, ¿el nombre de mi asesino?

― hm, nah, no quiero seguir perdiendo mi tiempo, hablando con una basura.

El albino negó sin vacilación los intentos de Vault de establecer una conversación.

El chico parecía no estar interesado en hablar.

Dio un paso, las astillas de madera dispersas por el suelo crujieron cuando su pantufla las piso.

El albino dio un paso.

No tenía intenciones de matar al líder aun, después de todo primero tenía que sacarle información, pero. . . eso no se aplicaba a los demás mercenarios en la habitación.

El suelo debajo de sus pies se rompió y resquebrajó, el cuerpo del chico salió disparado hacia delante.

Redujo los dos metros que los separaban en solo un instante.

Con una enorme y cruel sonrisa, Accelerator realiza su ataque.

El mercenario que estaba al frente no es capaz de realizar ningún movimiento, ya sea en defensa o ataque, e incluso si lo hiciera, no cambiara nada, estando frente al esper más fuerte de ciudad academia, y teniendo como armas, espadas comunas y corrientes, es como si un niño tratara de romper una pared de concreto usando solo una débil y quebradiza rama de un árbol.

No hay absolutamente nada que pueda salvarlos.

Accelerator extiende su mano, y golpea al mercenario en la mejilla.

El cuerpo del soldado sale volando, mientras el desagradable sonido de algo rompiéndose se escucha, proveniente de su cuello.

Una muerte instantánea.

El cuerpo del mercenario da vueltas en el aire, antes de estamparse contra una columna. Este cae al suelo con un ruido seco, la sangre se empieza a esparcir debajo de él, formando poco a poco un charco rojo.

Accelerator suelta una carcajada.

― hahaha, eso fue muy divertido.

El chico exclamó con jovialidad, antes de dirigir su mirada hacia los demás hombres. Un instinto asesino tan grande y violento, hace que estos se paralicen, incluso olvidando usar sus pulmones para inhalar aire.

Durante unos angustiosos y eternos segundos, el chico no desvió la mirada. La sonrisa en su cara, casi parecía demasiado amplia.

Dando un paso, una vez más el cuerpo delgado del chico, se convierte en un simple borrón.

Avanzando a una velocidad aterradora, Accelerator se dirigió al líder, al responsable de que él tuviera que hacer toda esta mierda.

Vault, soltó un grito.

― ¡¡Ahora!!

El chico rubio, rápidamente sacó un libro, que presumiblemente estaba escondido entre sus ropas, y pareció recitar algo

Un círculo aprecio debajo de ambos, este tenía un pentagrama en medio, con varios símbolos extraños, el círculo parecía brillar con una luz roja casi hipnótica.

El albino frunció el ceño, rápidamente dirijo su atención al que supuso fue responsable de esto, el chico rubio.

Extendiendo su mano, decidió matarlo. No sabía qué era lo que ese chico estaba haciendo, pero ahora que tenía la oportunidad de acabar con todo esto, no estaba dispuesto a que una estúpida variable, se metiera en su camino.

Los ojos del chico se abrieron, cuando su cara fue tomada por la mano de Accelerator. Usando la inercia que tenia de su movimiento inicial del albino, empujo la cabeza del rubio contra una pared.

La sangre salió disparada en todas direcciones. Pintando la pared de rojo y salpicando el suelo.

― Bien.

Pensó el chico, rápidamente se volteo para mirar a Vault, sus ojos se abrieron cuando noto como el tipo tenía una enorme sonrisa en su cara.

― (¿qué mierda está pasando?)

Accelerator incapaz de entender la situación, se preguntó mentalmente.

No tardo en notar que el circulo no había desapareció incluso después de matar al chico.

El círculo, empezó a brillar incluso más. Y la figura del hombre se empezó a desvanecerse. Abriendo los ojos en comprensión, el albino entendió qué era lo que estaba pasando.

El suelo debajo de sus pies estallo, avanzando hacia el hombre, como una bestia que desesperadamente realiza un ataque para acabar con una presa.

Su mano como si fuera una garra, se transformó en un borrón, y apuñalo en dirección a la cara del hombre.

Llegados a este punto, Accelerator prefería matar a esta basura, a que escapara.

El tiempo pareció ralentizarse, el ataque del albino, se acercó a la cara del hombre, la sonrisa de Vault se ensanchó.

Un estruendo, seguido de un temblor sacudió la sala.

Una gruesa capa de polvo se extendió, nublando la vista de todos los demás.

La mano de Accelerator se había enterrado en el lugar donde antes estaba el trono, pero ahora solo quedaba un cráter, pedazos de roca salieron volando en todas direcciones.

― tks ― Chasqueo la lengua. La ira de Accelerator rápidamente estaba incrementando ― maldición.

El albino piso el suelo, grietas se extendieron.

― Mierda, me confié demasiado.

El albino no puedo evitar maldecir su exceso de confianza, si bien esta era justificada al ser el más fuerte, nunca pensó el maldito líder de Kuroinu, tuviera un método para escapar parecido a las teletransportación.

De hecho nunca pensó que algo como la teletrasportación existiera en un mundo como este, donde usan espadas y demás armas anticuadas para luchar. Una vez más fue culpa del albino, por confiarse, incluso si no hay nada que pueda dañarlo, su objetivo al venir a este mundo es acabar con Kuroinu, no es salir ileso de las peleas.

― Maldición

El chico estaba molesto, entonces lentamente rodo los ojos y observo al grupo de mercenarios, que no se habían movido de su sitio, una sonrisa recorrió su cara.

― fuuu.

Un suspiro de fastidio escapó de su boca.

― tal vez me excedí un poco. . .

El albino exclamo, ya habiendo liberado gran parte de su enojo, ahora estaba más tranquilo.

Después de unos minutos, la sala, estaba llena de gemidos de dolor y agonía. La sangre se extendía por el suelo.

Había matado a la mayoría, pero como siempre dejo a un par vivos para que los interrogaran luego.

Observando el estado de los cuerpo, la mayoría de ellos eran simples masas de carne, que ya no tenían una broma que indicara que antes siquiera fueron humanos, el albino se encogió de hombros.

El chico escucho un grito al otro lado de la habitación, volteando la mirada perezosamente, observo como Kaguya había sido captura por dos monstruos uno de color rojo y otro de color azul, las guardias había sido derrotadas.

― ha. . .

Probablemente esos monstruos las tomaron desprevenidas.

Un hombre estaba parado detrás de los dos monstruos, este tenía vendas que por lo que se podía ver se extendían por todo su cuerpo, incluso cubriendo su cara.

Accelerator no se mostró preocupado, ni siquiera parecía importarle lo que estaba pasando. Distraídamente le dirijo la mirada al hombre y lo examino por unos segundos.

― he. Que gracioso. . .

El chico habló con una sonrisa.

Tomando su bastón que había dejado en el suelo, empezó a caminar sin mucha prisa hacia donde estaban los monstruos.

El sonido de sus pasos, y del bastón chocando contra el suelo, y produciendo ondas en los charcos de sangre resonó por unos segundos. Y se detuvo cuando Accelerator se quedó parado a 2 metros del hombre.

― Bien, hay dos razones por las cuales no huiste cuando tuviste la oportunidad y después de ver de lo que soy capaz.

Accelerator sonrió con diversión y continuo.

― Primero: debes de tener un plan o algo así. . . ― la sonrisa del chico se amplio ― o solo eres un pedazo de basura demasiado estúpido como para entender que está acabado. . .

El chico estiro su brazo, al decir eso.

― realmente no importa cuál de las dos sea la correcta, de todas formas moriras.

El chico soltó una carcajada.

― tengo. . . como prisionera a la dama del brillo. . . si intentas algo, ella morirá . . .

― ha, hablas enserio.

El albino inclino la cabeza.

― puedes hacerlo que quieras con ella. . .

Accelerator no tiene ningún motivo para salvar a esa chica, solo la conoció por unos minutos, realmente decir que siquiera se molestaría en levantar un dedo para salvarlo, es una sobre estimación de la bondad del chico.

Muchas personas murieron y estaban muriendo ahora mismo, por qué específicamente debería de preocuparse por salvar a esta chica.

Es algo bastante hipócrita, que muchas personas usaran la misma frase barata e irracional de "si tienes el poder de hacer algo, es tu deber hacerlo", es la frase que aquellos que justamente NO HACEN NADA usan, para atacar a la moral de aquellos con poder.

Accelerator sabe una cosa, que cierto chico de pelos de punta había demostrado, solo necesitas tu propia determinación y valor para hacer algo, incluso si al final fallas, al menos lo habrás intentado y la culpa y arrepentimiento no te atormentaran por el resto de tu vida.

La muerte de esta chica no significa la gran cosa para el albino, pero si ya aceptó eliminar la basura de este mundo, salvarla no era la gran cosa.

Kaguya estaba calmada.

Bueno, en realidad no, su expresión siempre era de alguien apático, como si no tuviera emociones, sin importar lo que pase, siempre estar calmada, incluso si quieres llorar, incluso si quieres reír, no debes de hacerlo.

Pero esa era la forma como debía de ser una dama del brillo, una sacerdotisa de dios.

Pura, calmada, bella, callada. . . debe de entregar su vida, y sus emociones al dios que adoraba.

Mientras está siendo sujetada por estos dos monstruos, su vista casi de manera instintiva cae en los ojos del chico albino.

Una vez más, lo ve.

Ve lo que está en el interior del chico.

Ve la oscuridad, y la luz en su interior, es una vista hipnotizante para la chica.

Una sonrisa amarga se dibuja en sus labios.

Aunque ella no cree que este chico sea una mala persona, solo con ver la mirada en sus ojos sabe que él no está especialmente interesado en salvarla.

― (supongo que. . . voy a morir)

La idea de morir por alguna extraña razón, no provoca que ella se sienta especialmente triste o asustada, no, simplemente lo acepta, después de todo es lo único que puede hacer.

Sin embargo, con su vida estando en las fauces de la muerte, ella piensa.

― (como se sentirá. . . ser feliz. . . o llorar)

Esas dos cosas, nunca le fueron permitidas al ser una dama del brillos, desde pequeña le enseñan que ella debía de alejarse de emociones tan mundanas como esas, fue criada como una sacerdotisa perfecta, le habían dicho que si dedicaba su vida al dios en el cual creían, ella se sentirá completa.

Pero. . . nunca le preguntaron qué era lo que ella quería, quería jugar con los demás niños, quería dejar de actuar como una muñeca sin emociones.

Ella no quería ser perfecta, quería ser imperfecta, quería equivocarse y aprender de sus errores, quería vivir su propia vida, y no estar siendo constantemente por las expectativas de todos.

"no hagas esto"

"la forma correcta es esta"

"una sacerdotisa debe de ser de esta forma"

Al final, ella solo quería ser una chica normal.

¿Qué tiene de malo eso, qué tiene de malo querer solo tú?

Al parecer a ella se le fue negado, ser ella misma, y en cambio se le asigno una manera de ser.

Una vez más levantó su vista y observó los ojos del chico.

Cuando los ojos de ambos se encontraron, lo noto, por un momento, un solo instante, la mirada del chico cambió.

Algo dentro de él, fue sacudido.

Si Kaguya pudiera ver su propia mirada, vería unos ojos vacíos, unos ojos que cierto chico albino había visto ya miles de veces.

Levantó su mano, y tocó el interruptor de su electrodo.

Solo un segundo después, los dos ogros fueron mandados a volar contra la pared.

El hombre que tenía vendas por todo su cuerpo, estaba incrustado en una pared.

Kaguya cayó de rodillas, sin apenas haber recibido un solo rasguño. Y aun sin poder procesar lo que acababa de ocurrir.

― ¿eh? ¿Por. . . por qué me salvaste?

Kaguya está sinceramente sorprendida por las acciones del albino, antes cuando la liberó del calabozo, él no tenía nada que perder.

Y ahora realmente no pensaba que el siquiera intentaría salvar su vida, pero lo había hecho.

El chico chasqueó la lengua.

― Esa mirada. . ― él dijo sin voltear a verla― no vuelvas a poner esa mirada frente a mí. . . o yo mismo te matare.

Sus últimas palabras sonaron increíblemente frías. Kaguya abrió los ojos.

No por las palabras del chico, si no por lo que ella estaba viendo, él estaba sufriendo, probablemente nadie más lo notaria, el albino era increíblemente bueno para ocultar sus emociones, pero para ella que podía ver a través de todo eso, pudo ver el sufrimiento y dolor que estaba desgarrando el corazón del chico.

― (¿y-yo hice que él se sintiera así?) ― La culpa invadido a la sacerdotisa, no sabía que fue lo que ella hizo, pero el solo hecho de saber que ella fue la causante de que en este momento su salvador estuviera sufriendo, hacía que su pecho le doliera, y si no fuera suficiente, el chico no estaba mostrando su dolor, simplemente se lo guardaba para sí mismo. ― l-lo siento. . . de verdad lo siento.

Su vista se volvió borrosa.

― ¿he? ― ella dejo salir un sonido de confusión. ― ¿Qué es esto. . .?

Levanto sus manos y frotó sus ojos, la sensación cálida y húmeda fue lo que sintió.

― (¿Estas ... . Son lágrimas?)

― oye, ¿por qué mierda estas llorando?

Incapaz de escuchar las palabras del chico, ella lloró amargamente. . .

Fin del capítulo.

Gracias a JuaniL27 por ser mi lector beta, y ayudarme a corregir el capítulo, espero seguir contando con tú ayuda.

**_Gracias a todos por leer y comentar._**


End file.
